The Rise of Power
by alexxtheblonde
Summary: Bella is a guard on the lower level of the scale while Alec is part of the elite guard, or top dogs. Read for full summary...sorry
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Power

Summary: Bella is a guard on the lower level of the scale while Alec is part of the elite guard, or top dogs. They've seen each other around the Volturi Castle, but thought nothing of it. Then everyone finds out that she's not just a beauty, as she makes her way through the ranks and moves to princess as Marcus's daughter, and learns that Alec is her mate.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE OTHER THREE BOOKS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS!

**Prologue of Sorts:**

Varying shades of color from gray to black. Then there's the red. The colors show our ranks. The lightest of grays being the lowest while the red is the elite guard. As a guard member, and a very low one at that, I go on missions for the Volturi to make sure that no vampire breaks the rules that we have set up. I am Isabella Swan, and this is how I went from being the lowest of low, to princess-almost queen- of the vampire world. But it's also how I met the most wonderful vampire, mate, husband, and elite guardsmen of all. His name: Alec Volturi.

Chapter 1: Bella POV:

I don't think he's ever seen me before, but I've seen him multiple times and he's gorgeous…no more than that, but there isn't a word made that I can use to describe him. But he's also an elite guardsmen, and with his sister at his side, he's one of the most feared in the world. What am I to him but a lowly guard who doesn't have any power of doesn't go on that many missions? I can easily answer that; to him I'm nothing, solely because I don't exist.

Alec Volturi, tall, dark hair, about 18 or so, but frozen forever as a vampire. But then again, I'm frozen forever as a vampire also, with mahogany hair, of average height, and 17. Anywho, back to the telling of this story. Alec, and his sister Jane, they practically rule over the guards, while Aro, Marcus, and Caius rule over the rest of the vampire world. Us guards go on missions making sure that no human knows of vampires, or bringing in vampires that broke the law. We only have one law, and that law: Make damn sure that no human knows of us.

Unfortunately, I was one of those humans. I didn't know how I knew that they were vampires, but I just did, and now, because of the time that I was in the southern wars, I have many scars. I had escaped before The God of War noticed, during a battle. His second in command, Peter, noticed but my guess is that he didn't tell anyone because I was like his little sister, and I owe him for it. As soon as I caught the color of some evil, twisted bitches eyes, which were a brick red color, I knew she wasn't human, and as soon as she touched me, I knew that she was a vampire, and she changed me, saying that one day I would have a great power. Yeah fucking right.

So, I'm going to skip ahead in my story by a few hours, because in between now and then, I didn't do anything except for read, but Aro called all of the lower guards to the throne room, and all 100 or so of us were present within the second. All of the elite guards were there as well, since they were the protectors of Aro, Caius, and Marcus when they weren't on missions. I hadn't realized it, but today was 'judgment' day. The day that some guards are moved up in ranks, and some killed. I had a very strange feeling, that today of all days for me, was going to be hectic starting now.

"So, as all of you know, today is our judgment day. 20 of you will be promoted, and 40 of you will be killed…" Aro stated in his sickly sweet voice before coming to stand in front of us. He started to walk down the line that we had formed, and he stopped in front of me, stopping his speech, and his movement. "What's your name little one?" he asked me. All eyes were on me, and I was freaking out in my mind.

"Isabella Swan, master," I muttered, looking anywhere but at him. I faintly heard Jane growl, but I wasn't paying much attention as to who she was growling at.

"Ah, yes, Isabella, I remember you," Aro said. "You came to us, wanting to join because of undisclosed reasons. May I see your hand?" he asked while holding out his hand. I, reluctantly, gave him mine, not wanting him to see my time in the southern wars. After a few seconds of Aro holding my hand trying to get a read on my memories, he stood there in shock. He dropped my hand before taking a step back. "I…I can't read you. Jane, Alec, come here," he said.

"Yes master?" they said at the same time, while I visibly gulped. I couldn't take my eyes off of Alec even if he was going to torture me in the way that any vampire can be tortured, by losing their senses. Jane I knew would get a tickle off of putting me in so much pain, I'd collapse to the floor.

"Jane, I would like you to cause Ms. Swan some pain," Aro told her. I just stood there, while Jane was glaring at me, and I didn't feel anything. "Incredible," Aro breathed. "Alec, try cutting off her senses." Again, nothing happened, and there were gasps going around the room, and I was just standing there, to shocked to do anything. "Incredible…I can't read her, and the witch twins power doesn't work on her," Aro said.

I started to look away, and I know that as a human, I would be blushing so hard. I saw a glimpse of movement from behind Aro, and saw Marcus start to make his way to where Aro, Alec, Jane, and I were. "Brother?" he asked, holding out his hand to Aro, while his eyes darted between Alec and I. "Maybe she's a mental shield, and from the looks of the amount of scars she has, it looks like she knows how to fight," he continued. If I wasn't shocked before, then I am now. Marcus has never said this much since Didyme died. More gasps went around the room as Marcus smiled before giving me a hug. "_Mia figlia,_" he muttered, and of course everyone heard and gasped again. "My daughter," he muttered again, but this time in English. After he let go of me, I fell on my ass, much to my embarrassment, and everyone looked at me some more.

Aro grabbed Marcus's hand again and started to squeal like a little girl. "Okay, uhm, this will continue at a later time today, everyone but the elite guards and Ms. Swan are dismissed," he said while I was being helped up by Marcus.

"Thank you," I told him, smiling some.

"Oh, this is just great!" Aro squealed again, while looking between Alec, Marcus and I. "_Mia nipote,_" he muttered.

"Uhm, not trying to be rude, but what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Yes, I think an explanation is in order," Caius agreed.

Nobody would stop staring at me, and I was getting frustrated. "Damnit, I'm not some shiny new toy, so you can all stop staring at me!" I yelled, shocking everyone and myself at the same time.

"Feisty," I heard someone mutter. I ignored that, while looking down, and finding interest in my neon pink converse.

"Yes, feisty she is," I heard Aro say. "Ms. Swan, would you please tell us of your story?" he asked me. I gulped and nodded my head slightly before sitting back on the ground. "Would you like a chair?"

I shook my head before saying, "No thank you. The ground is much more comfortable." I took a few deep breaths before telling them that they may want to sit down somewhere, and to my shock, they all sat down in front of me. "Well, I was changed around the time of the American Civil War by someone named Maria. I knew what she was as soon as her icy hands grabbed me and I saw her eyes. When I woke up from the transformation, she grabbed me by the hair and dragged me over to her commanding officer, someone called "The God of War," and his second in command, Peter," I said, pausing when I heard them gasp at the name "God of War." I gathered my thoughts some more before I continued.

"'Jasper, teach her everything you, Peter, and Charlotte know. One day she's going to be powerful beyond belief,' Maria said. I was just staring at her in shock, and very calmed. Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte did as they were told, and after about 100 battles, not only between the other newborns and I, but with the wars for territory, I gathered my multitude of scars, and during one of the battles, I couldn't take it anymore and I ran. Peter was on duty for making sure none of the newborns killed each other, so he saw me run, but I came to love him as an older brother, and me his little sister. My guess is, is that he didn't tell anyone that I escaped, because no one came after me, I wandered around for a few years, learning different languages, seeing different sights, before I came to your doorstep and asking to join the guard. Now I know everything there is to know about fighting, because of Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte, and that's my story," I told them.

"Wait, you trained under Jasper Whitlock, the God of War?" Alec asked me. I nodded my head before playing with my fingers. "Prove it then," Alec said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Who would be willing to fight me? I can take on multiple attackers, or just one. Ripping their limbs off or not?" I asked him.

"Felix can fight you, and you can gladly rip his limbs off," Caius said.

"Gladly huh?" I asked mischievously. "May I take the robe off because it'd just be a waste if it ripped?" I asked them. They all nodded their heads and as I took off the robe, I heard everyone gasp. I forgot that I was wearing a blood red tank top, and that everyone would be able to see all my scars. "Oh yeah, forgot about all those," I muttered. "Which one of you is Felix?" I asked the 4 elite guards, while smirking.

"I am," said a big burly figure with reddish hair.

"This is going to be easy," I muttered more to myself then anyone around me, but they all heard me anyways. Everybody gave Felix and me some room to work with as I started to crouch down slowly. Felix did the same, and we started a deadly dance, circling each other and growling slightly. I waited for him to make the first move, and he did. He came barreling at me, and I sidestepped him while grabbing an arm and twisting it behind his back before pulling it off. All you could hear was the sound of metal being shredded. I threw his arm to Jane, before Felix came barreling at me again. This time I punched him while kicking out his legs and grabbing those in the same manner as his arm, and twisted them off and threw them in opposite sides of the room. He couldn't move anymore unless he dragged himself on one arm, and he did, but I stepped on him and pulled that arm off. "Must I rip off his head too?" I asked the shocked onlookers.

"That won't be necessary," Marcus told me, which caused me to pout. "Although you can help us fuse him back together."

"Okay, fast and easy, or slow and painful?" I asked.

"There are two different ways?" Jane asked me? I nodded my head before grabbing an arm and holding it into place before slowly licking around the tear.

"Fast and easy," I said, after I did that while crinkling my nose. I grabbed his other arm and just held it there, waiting for the skin to slowly fuse together. "And slow and painful," I muttered darkly. "I am not going to lick his legs back to his body, someone else can do that or let him suffer greatly," I said to everyone.

I heard faint chuckling from someone standing next to Alec, and I watched and sent him a glare as his shoulders stopped shaking. I looked away again, and I heard him mutter something like, "dude, she's your dream girl," to Alec, but I really didn't care. He spoke up again, this time louder than before. "How did you do that in under a minute?" he asked me.

"I'd say talent, but it's mainly because other than Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper, I was the best fighter. Almost took out the bitch that stopped me, but Peter and Charlotte calmed me down," I told him.

"Wow," he muttered, along with everyone else.

I chuckled darkly before putting my robe back on. "Is there anything else you need me to demonstrate?" I asked them.

"The three brothers had a quick conversation before Aro spoke up saying, "Jane, go get Isabella another robe, a red one if you will." Then he turned to me and said, "Nothing else to demonstrate, but you will be part of the elite guard and work with Alec and Demetri on making your shield expand, and you will teach them what you know about fighting, so that they can do what you just did."

I bowed my head respectfully and said, "Yes master," as Jane came back in with a red robe, and smiling.

"Here you go Isabella," she said sweetly, handing me the robe while giving me a beautiful smile.

"Uhm…thanks?" I asked, slightly scared while everyone else was staring in shock.

"What? I'm finally excited that I'm not the only girl in the elite guard, and I can finally have a friend that's not scared of me," Jane explained pouting slightly.

I gathered her in a hug before saying things that I didn't expect to say, such as telling her that she'd be the first friend I had since Peter and Charlotte. She hugged me back tightly before we let go of each other. "So…uhm…can I ask a question?" I asked them.

"Yes _Mia figlia,_" Marcus told me.

"Why are you calling me that?" I asked slightly rudely. "Sorry, didn't mean for that to be rude."

"No matter. Now, you know how I can see the bonds that people have with other people correct?" At my nod he continued. "Well, I can sense your bonds very well, and the bond that we share is father daughter, while the bond that you share with Aro and Caius are more uncle niece. Jane is your sister while Felix and Demetri are your brothers, and so on like that."

"Weird, but okay," I said, slightly wondering why he didn't mention Alec, but too shy to bring it up.

"Jane, will you take Isabella to her new room? The one between yours and Alec's?" Aro asked her. He turned to me and said, "All of your stuff has already been moved into your new room. Then come back here tomorrow for there shall be a mission."

"Yes master," Jane and I said at the same time. She linked her arm with mine and we started to skip out of the room while singing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." We heard laughs from the throne room, while the people in the halls were giving us weird looks. After a while, we reached a door in the middle of a hallway and we stopped there.

"This is your room. I'm on the left side of you, and Alec is on the right side. Don't hesitate to ask either me or him anything," she told me before pushing me into my room. It was beautiful; it had dark red walls and carpeting, with a large, four-poster, queen sized bed in the middle. It had two walls that had all of my books on them, on the other wall, was two doors, one leading to the bathroom, and one leading to the closet. I walked over to both, trying to figure out which was the closet, and I got it right on my first guess. I grabbed a pair of the black skinny jeans that I own, a dark blue tank top, and a matching pair of lacy bra/panties before walking into the bathroom and getting a shower. I washed my hair and did all the things that a girl would need to do before getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel. I dried myself off and then started to towel dry my hair. As soon as that was done I put on the panties and bra, before I brushed out my hair and pulled it up into a bun. Then I put on my jeans and shirt before I walked out of the bathroom and back into the closet. I found a pair of dark blue heels and put them on before I put on my robe.

At about that time, Jane poked her head in and told me that we had to go back to the throne room to get our mission. We made it back at the same time as Alec, Demetri, and Felix, they all bowed and let Jane and I go first, and I raised an eyebrow at Jane. "Is that normal?" I asked her.

"Only if they're up to something," she said. I smirked at her before suddenly stopping. I knew that Alec was behind me for some reason, and I felt him bump into me.

I turned around quickly before looking away in fake embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't realize that you were behind me," I told him, while Jane started to giggle. I leaned up to where my mouth was next to his ear before whispering so only he could hear me. "Do it again, and you'll lose something vitally important to a man," before walking away from him and towards Jane, who was down right laughing. I looked behind me and saw Alec with a look of awe, shock, and fear on his face. I started to laugh with Jane, before we got called to order.

"Your mission, is to find Peter, Charlotte, and the God of War, and get them to come to us so they can either help us defeat Maria's army which is uprising in the south, or to train us so we can do it ourselves," Aro said, sounding bored. "If they choose to help us, then they can bring their covens with them if they have one and once they help us, they can go back to living their ordinary lives. Either way, they need to come to Volterra to train us. Dismissed."

We bowed our heads before leaving to go to pack some clothes, and go to the airport. We all went to our rooms, and I only grabbed a small sized duffel bag and put the import necessities in it before walking back to the hallway. Alec was already done and Jane was coming out of her room carrying a huge ass bag. "Jane, do you have enough clothes?" I asked her.

"No, this isn't even a drawer full of clothes," she told me. I stared at her in shock before slightly shuttering.

"I don't even want to know how much you shop," I told her, while slowly inching my way towards Alec. Jane pouted before walking towards me, which caused me to make my way towards Alec even faster. "Please, don't! I hate shopping, and I know what you're thinking," I said to her.

"Fine, but lets just go meet up with Felix and Demetri so we can go already," she said.

I sighed out of relief and stopped moving towards Alec


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of Power Chapter 2:

Jane, Alec, and I met up with Felix and Demetri outside of the throne room before we all left for the airport.

"So, Bella," Demetri asked. "Who should we go after first?"

I quickly thought about it before saying, "Peter and Charlotte. If I know Pete, then over the years he's kept up with Jasper and he would know how to get in touch with him. Try looking for Peter and Charlotte in Montana or something," I said. Before we left, I found out that Demetri is a master tracker, and Felix is uber strong, but not stronger than me.

"Thanks," he said before going off into la la land trying to find them.

"Hey, Isabella," Felix all but screamed. I looked at him wide eyed before choking on air. "What did you say to Alec when we were in the throne room?"

This time, it wasn't me that choked on air instead it was Alec. "Well, I told him that if he walked that close behind me again then…" I didn't get the rest out because Alec decided that he would clamp his hand over my mouth.

"Please don't," he begged me with the cutest pout ever. I was about to agree not to tell them, but then I bit him on the hand. "Fuck that hurt," he growled at me. I simply shrugged.

"Well, maybe now you know not to do that. I'm not one for being submissive. But anyways, like I was saying, I told him that if he walked that close behind me again then I would rip off something that was vital to being a man," I said with a smug smile to Alec. Felix and Jane howled with laughter, while I started to giggle. "Sorry bout biting you," I told him, smiling sweetly.

"Huh?" he said looking down at his hand. "Oh, yea, that's fine. No harm done," he told me.

I didn't say anything else. Instead, I grabbed the book that I've been reading called "The Host" and started to read it. It was really good, telling about the end of humanity, and how they lost to peaceful souls. It was starting to get really good, but we started to land and Demetri came out of la la land.

"Found them. They are waiting for someone at this airport, I don't know who though," he said.

"Knowing Peter and his super cryptic mojo shit, it could be anyone. Shall we?" I asked. They all nodded their heads and stood up. We all got off the plane and got our stuff. "So, Deme where are they?" I asked.

"Deme? I'm appalled," he said jokingly. "They're over by the doors leading outside," he told us.

We all started to walk towards the doors, and when I saw Peter and Charlotte, I almost squealed, but then I saw who they were with. Jasper "God of War" Whitlock.

"Oh, fuck, watch your emotions," I said to the other four.

As we got closer to them, we could hear what they were saying. "Peter, why the hell are we still here? There is nothing else here that we need to do or see! Char talk some sense into your husband," Jasper said.

We were closer this time, within the range that they would be able to smell us. "Really Jasper? There's nothing else here that you need to see?" I asked, sadly. Peter and Charlotte whipped around and smiled hugely.

"BELLA!" Peter shouted, causing people around us to stare. Then he realized who I was with and what I was wearing. "Oh fuck," he muttered.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, we just need to talk to you guys about stuff," Alec said, taking the lead.

"Would you like to come back to our house with us and explain it there?" Charlotte asked, the southern belle in her coming out. Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane, all looked at her shocked, while I just nodded my head yes. "Great, follow us," she said. We did as she said as we went outside and started to run.

We made it back to their house in less than an hour, and it was a beautifully built log cabin in the middle of the woods that looked to have at east 9 rooms. "Char, your house is beautiful," I told her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you dear," she said, hugging back. "Now, would you like to explain why you're with the Volturi?" she asked me.

"I guess," I muttered. "Well, after I left the wars that one night, sorry Peter if Jasper beat the shit out of you, but thanks at the same time, I traveled the world for a few years, but I was drawn to Italy after a while, and I wasn't sure why, but I asked to be in the guard, and just yesterday I got promoted to Elite Guard after Aro couldn't read me, Jane and Alec's power wouldn't work, and after I beat the shit out of Felix. But we're here because we need your help. Maria's army is getting stronger, and you three need to come back to Italy with us to either help me train them, or to help us beat the shit out of Maria and her army. And if you have any covens or families then they can come with," I told them. As I was finishing up, Jasper's phone rang and he excused himself from the room.

We waited until he came back, he looked grim but he said, "That was my mate, Alice, she said that the rest of our family is already getting on a plane to Italy, and to tell you that I would be helping. What Peter and Charlotte decide is up to them."

"Do you even need to ask us to know what our answer is?" Peter asked.

"Nope. Shall we get back to the airport then?" I asked. They all nodded their heads and we started for the door. We ran back to the airport and waited as the plane was being refueled.

"Isabella, I'm going to call Aro, and tell him that we are on our way back," Demetri said.

"Why are you running that by me? Last I checked, I wasn't in charge of this," I said to him.

"True…but anyways, I'll be back momentarily," Demetri said, walking off to have some 'privacy' even though we could all hear him. As he got back, the plane was ready to go, so we boarded it and waited for take off. This time instead of reading, I was pulled into a conversation by Charlotte.

"So, Bella, are there any guys that catch your eye at the castle?" she asked me.

"Uhm…well…maybe?" I said, though it was more of a question. I darted my eyes over to Alec, who was in his own conversation with Peter and Jasper, and it looked like he was scared.

"Ah, I see. Does he like you?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders while zoning out. I heard Charlotte giggling, and looked to see what she was giggling about.

I sighed and got out of my seat to pull a fighting Jasper and Peter off of each other. "Seriously? You can't behave like 200 year old men?" I asked them. "Peter, go sit by Charlotte, and don't screw around, and Jasper, go sit next to Demetri and don't even think about looking at Peter," I ordered them.

"Always the mother," Peter said, while I glared at him. "I'm going, I'm going. I can't believe I'm taking orders from someone that's younger than me. What has the world come to?" Peter muttered under his breath while I started growling at him.

Jasper snickered, and I turned my glare on him, and watched as he shrank back some. "Sorry," he muttered before looking out the window. Since Peter was sitting in my seat, I had to sit in his, which was right next to Alec. Charlotte randomly started to giggle, and when I glared at her, she just started to laugh.

"What?" I asked her.

"Remember, that other time that you had to mother Peter and Jasper? And how they both lost their arms and tongues?" she asked me. I snorted and laughed along with her.

"Yeah, oh my gosh, that was hilarious. I think that's been the only time that the "God of War," has been afraid of me. And I didn't give them their arms or tongue back until two days before the next battle," I said, cracking up.

"But that was also the last time that we were all together," Charlotte muttered.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to leave you there with those two alone, but I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to leave," I told her. She just nodded her head grimly. Alec was just sitting there, listening to me and Char talk, and I guess he saw the sad look on my face, because he put his hand on my arm in a comforting gesture. I turned and smiled at him and mouthed 'thanks.' He nodded his head and when I turned back to Charlotte, she had a smile playing at her lips. I groaned in frustration before sitting back into the chair and tried to relax. Jasper, knowing what I'm attempting to do, sent me some calming waves. "Thanks Jasper," I told him without opening my eyes.

"No problem lil sis," he told me. I was shocked. I always knew that he thought of me as his little sister, but he's never called me that before. He must have felt my shock, because he chuckled.

"What just happened?" Felix asked confused.

"It's Jasper's power. He can feel and manipulate emotions. I was trying to relax and he sent me some calming waves, hence the thanks, and then when he called me lil sis, which I always knew he thought of me that way, but he's never said it before, I got shocked, hence the chuckle," I explained, with my eyes still closed.

After a few hours of silence, we landed and drove back to the castle also in silence. We walked into the throne room to see 6 other vampires there, all with Golden eyes, which I just realized that Jasper had as well. A short pixie like vampire with spiky black hair came bouncing up to Jasper and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Hello Jasper, Peter, Charlotte," it said.

Peter and Charlotte groaned, but said, "Hello Alice." As who I'm assuming is Alice, bounced her way over to the other vamps in the room, half dragging Jasper with her, Peter sent glares into her back. I raised an eyebrow at him and he mouthed 'later' to me. I smirked at him, before going to my designated spot between Jane and Alec who stand next to Aro and Caius.

"Now that we have our guards and the three people that we need here, I shall explain," Aro said, in a very chirpy voice. I felt someone's eyes on me, and it was one of the people in Jaspers family. He was glaring at me for some reason. He had a bronze color hair, and he was ugly as fuck. I nudged Jane and she followed my line of sight before growling lowly at him. Aro heard this and followed mine and Jane's line of sight before saying, "Oh, yes, Edward, don't bother trying to read Ms. Isabella's mind. She's blank to me, and my guess is that she's blank to you as well. So stop glaring at her," he said. I smirked, and went back to looking at my shoes, which were gorgeous red peep toe pumps. Aro went on explaining what was needed from Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper, and surprise, surprise, they all decided to help us fight Maria.

"So, when shall we teach the rest of the guard?" Peter asked bluntly. I stared at him in shock and he just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Now if you would like," Marcus said.

Jasper took order then, "It would be best if you all got something more…comfortable to work in. Bella, I assume you know what to wear?" I nodded my head before I grabbed Jane's hand and ran to her room.

"What do we need to wear Bella?" she asked me. I went to her closet and pulled out a pair of short booty shorts and a sports bra and threw it at her.

"That. It may be revealing, but the less clothes you have on, the better you will get, and as you start adding clothes to it, your skill increases," I told her before going to my room and putting the same thing on. I went back into the hall, and Alec, Felix, and Demetri were all standing there, wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. "At least you three figured it out," I muttered. "C'mon. Jasper don't like to be kept waiting," I told them.

As we went back to where Jasper was waiting with Peter and Charlotte, and the rest of his family and the guard, the same 'Edward' person as before was glaring me at again. "What?" I snapped at him.

He shrank back a little before gaining some courage from somewhere and said, "Well, I can't read your mind, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time?"

I started to laugh at him, and said, "Seriously? You want me to go out with you? Hell. No. You're ugly as fuck and you're not my type," spat at him. The blonde chick in his family snorted and started to laugh at him. All he did was gape like a fish.

"Bella," Charlotte snapped at me, while Peter and Jasper were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"What? It's true!" I said before I snapped at Jasper and Peter again, making them stop laughing and stand back up quickly.

"Okay…enough insulting family Bella," Jasper told me. "Shall we show them what you can do?" He asked after he got a thoughtful look on his face.

I smirked. "Oh…yes, lets," I said. Everyone else started to get in a circle along the wall, while Jasper and I crouched and started to circle each other. "Triple show down?" I asked him.

"Yes, Peter, Charlotte, get in this," Jasper ordered in his authorative voice. Soon it was a deadly dance. Them vs. Me, and I was in the middle of a triangle that was slowly rotating around me. That is until the prick Edward from Jaspers family decided to try and save me. He crouched in front of me, and I grabbed both of his arms and put a foot in his back and pushed my leg out and pulled my arms, until his arms came off. I threw his arms back outside of the circle before I threw him out. I know that Jasper didn't tell him to do that because Jasper would never do that.

"Next time you try that, it won't just be your arms. A triple show down has three vs. one, and I sure as hell don't need your help with this shit," I growled at him without looking at him as Peter and Charlotte pounced on me. I stepped backwards and watched them struggle to get up quickly before I pounced on Charlotte and put my mouth at her neck. "Dead Charlotte," I muttered while Peter pounced on me. He attempted to get to my neck, but I kicked him off of me, and jumped off of the ground as Jasper came running at me. I landed on Peter's back and put my mouth at his neck like I did Charlotte. "Just me and you Jasper," I told him.

"Not for long, sis," he said, attempting to sound menacing.

"Sure. Remember, I know how to get the "God of War" scared," I said, taunting him. I heard him mutter a quick fuck, before he pounced again. I stepped out of his reach quickly before he could grab me. I smirked at him and this time when he pounced at me, I went under him and grabbed his legs and slammed him on the floor before pulling his legs up and making him a vampire pretzel and put my mouth at his neck and said, "Looks like I won, once again."

"Holy hell, no one's been able to do that to him," some big guy that looked almost like Felix said. Must be from Jaspers family.

"It just depends on who taught you. But since Jasper taught me, and then I learned different types of martial arts, it's pretty easy to beat him," I said.

I heard Jasper get up and start sprinting towards me, and right before he got to me, I jumped up and did a double back flip landing behind him. He looked confused about where I went, and when I jumped on his back and said, "You lost to your little sister!" he started to laugh.

"Little sister?" a blonde man asked.

"Yup! Southern wars. Long story short, he trained me, I kicked his ass, and before Peter and Charlotte left, I left. And this is a reunion of sorts," I said. "So, Jasper, who's your family?" I asked him.

"That's Carlisle and his mate Esme," he said, pointing to the blonde man, and a caramel colored hair, "Emmett and Rosalie," he said pointing to the blonde who laughed at Edward when I turned him down, and the big guy that looks like Felix, "And my mate Alice," he said pointing to pixie. "Guys, this is my little sister Bella, or Isabella, depending on how much she likes you I guess," he told them.

I jumped off of his back and said, "Isabella. Only Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper are allowed to call me Bella, unless I say otherwise, but until then, Isabella." I held out my hand but all I got were hugs. "Uhm…what's happening?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella, but it's just what happens with them," Jasper told me. "Now, how are we going to teach everyone what we know?"

"We could split up into three groups, and after a certain amount of time, switch groups, and teach them like that," I offered. "I can teach them my martial arts, you can teach them what you taught us, Peter and Charlotte can teach them how to double team."

"Lets do that then, and try not to use your power because Maria can possibly find a way to block your powers," Jasper said. We split up into groups, 1/3 of them with me, 1/3 of them with Jasper, and 1/3 of them with Peter and Charlotte. I taught them everything that I know, as did Jasper, Peter and Charlotte, and then we brought it together as just one group. "Okay, now if Bella, Peter, Charlotte or I tap you, you go into the circle and either double team or one on one and show us what you have. Use anything that you have learned, but do not rip any body parts off because we're not going to help you fuse your body parts back together. You'll have to do that the slow and painful way," Jasper told them. He nodded to Peter, Charlotte, and me and we randomly started to tap people. After a while, if someone 'died' then they had to sit against the wall and wait for a round two.

We continued to do this for 3 days, only stopping to feed, and then we continued on.

Tomorrow, it would be when we leave for the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO CLAIM TO THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR CHARACTERS!

Rise of Power Chapter 3:

Everyone was going to be going on this mission, the whole guard, the wives, even Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the Cullens. This battle was going to be in Texas. In my hometown of Texas, so small, it's not on the map; it doesn't even have a name. Not anymore, it used to be called Hooverville, but then, people started to leave during the civil war, and nobody ever came back. Before I started my traveling of the world, after I had escaped from Maria's army, I came back to see how it was, to see if there was anyone there that I knew. Imagine my surprise when all that was left was the buildings, and the graveyard.

_Flashback:_

_For four days, I stayed hidden in my old house, it was deserted, everything was. My hometown has ceased to exist No one was shouting in the streets, no children where hollering at each other, no farmers, no street vendors, nothing. I walked around, going to all the places that I would always and forever remember. My house, my best friend Ana's house, and church even though I would have hated going. _

_I walked around to the backside of the church, where the graveyard was. I was looking for a gravestone, it belonged to my brother, Jasper Whitlock Swan, oh how I missed him. He always knew how to make me feel better, but he had to go join the damned war. We didn't even get to burry his body, mother and father were so sad._

_Oh brother, wherever you are, I will always love you._

_End Flashback._

"Bella! Bella!" I heard before I focused on the people in front of me. "Are you okay? You kind of zoned out there," Charlotte said.

"Kind of? She was in all out daydream," Peter laughed.

"I'm fine. I just had a memory. I can't believe that after all this time, I'm going back home," I said.

"Home?" Alec asked. I didn't even realize that he was sitting next to me.

"Yeah. It's deserted now, but it's where I was born, it's the last place that I was as a human, and it was the last stop that I had made in America before I traveled the world. How much I miss him. My big brother, I'll never be able to see him again," I said, hearing the depression in my voice.

"What do you mean the last place you were as a human and the last stop that you had made in America before traveling the world?" Jasper asked.

"When Maria found me, as a human, I was wandering around the graveyard, visiting my brother's grave site. He had joined the war, and they never found him. Mother and father were depressed because we had to bury him without a body, but Maria found me there, and she bit me before taking me back to camp. And after I left Maria's army, I went back home and it was deserted. All that was left were the buildings and the graveyard, so I sat at my brother's grave for four days, after making sure that there was no one else there or following me. Then I made the decision to leave America and try my best to never go back. I guess we can see how well that ended up," I muttered darkly.

"Do you remember what your brothers name was?" Peter asked me, smiling cryptically.

"Yeah, it was Jasper Whitlock Swan," I said. I heard a gasp, but I didn't look up to see who it belonged to.

"Izbell?" I heard someone ask with a southern accent. I let out a small sob because that was the name that Jasper called me.

I looked up quickly, and over to Jasper, "Jazzbear?" I asked him, smiling some. At his nod, I flew into his arms and sobbed. "Oh, Jazz, I've missed you so much. Why? Why didn't you come back home?"

"Bella, I tried. I promise you I did, but Maria wouldn't let me. She said that if I ever cared about you, then I would never go back because I would kill you," Jasper said. I growled and the sky got darker all of a sudden. Jasper started to calm me down, and the sky went back to its original color.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"You," Jasper told me.

"When this goes down, Maria is mine. I don't care what anyone says. She took my brother from me when I needed him most," I said getting out of Jaspers lap. When I said Maria's name, there was a sound of thunder in the air and it openly poured rain.

There was a phone going off, and Alec answered it. Must have been his. "Hello?" he said. I heard the sound of Aro's voice before Alec put the phone on speaker. "Yea, you're on speaker."

"Good. What the hell just happened?" Aro asked.

"A family reunion of sorts and Isabella getting super pissed," Jane said, staring at me with shock.

"That was me?" I asked, shocked, and slightly scared.

"What do you mean a family reunion?" Marcus.

"Apparently Jasper and Isabella are blood related brother and sister," Felix said, I heard Marcus chuckling.

"Ah, so they've finally figured it out?" Marcus again.

"You're telling us that you knew we were related and the thought to tell us hadn't crossed your mind?" I growled out, as the plane went into turbulence.

"I knew yes, the thought did cross my mind, but you two had to figure it out for yourself or else you wouldn't have believed me. Now can you stop growling at me?" Marcus told us.

"Sorry," I muttered while my anger slowly left and the ride evened out. I sighed and plopped back down into my seat next to Alec and started to mutter a string of profanities.

I heard Marcus tell us goodbye and Alec snapped his phone shut. I was still muttering my string of profanities, but slightly louder this time and everyone heard it. "Izbell!" Jasper shouted at me. I looked at him, wide eyed and innocent. "What would mother say about that?" I looked at him and laughed. "What?" he asked completely confused.

"Mother would have said…'Isabella, you have been spending way too much time with your brother. Lord knows he's not in the army or navy, but he can curse like a sailor,' and you know it!" I said, laughing again. "God, you had such a bad mouth back then and it was hilarious. Even at the age of eight you had a bad mouth," I told him.

"Do you know what happened to her? To mother? And father?" he asked me.

"Yes, they died of a broken heart. Both of their kids gone within two years. Father died first, while mother had enough will to hold on. After she died though, and everyone buried her, the union came in and killed off everyone left and right. No one's lived there since," I said, looking down and playing with my fingers, a human habit. I felt Alec put his hand on mine to stop the movement. "Sorry," I muttered, barely looking up at him.

"When this is over…can you take me to their graves?" Jasper asked me. I nodded my head and stayed silent, lost in memories the rest of the way.

ALEC POV:

She was so beautiful. Just seeing her make Jasper Whitlock, the "God of War" cower was amazing. Of course, she probably wouldn't have had to if I didn't tell him and Peter that I had feeling for her. I was scared, and that's something that I would never admit. Peter and Jasper were both growling at me, softly and I was amazed that Bella couldn't hear it. I glanced over to where she was sitting, in conversation with Charlotte, or zoning out of her conversation with Charlotte. I faintly heard Peter tell Jasper to let her make her own decisions, but Jasper wouldn't have it, and they pounced at each other.

I heard _Il mio angelo_ sigh and get out of her seat. She quickly pulled Jasper and Peter off of each other before growling out, "Seriously? You can't behave like 200-year-old men? Peter, go sit by Charlotte, and don't screw around, and Jasper, go sit next to Demetri and don't even think about looking at Peter," she ordered them and it was hot.

"Always the mother," Peter said while Isabella was glaring at him. "I'm going, I'm going. I can't believe I'm taking orders from someone that's younger than me. What has the world come to?" Peter muttered under his breath while Isabella was still growling at him. One word: Hot.

Jasper snickered and she turned that glare on him and he muttered a quick sorry before cowering into his seat. Isabella sighed again and took the seat next to me. Charlotte started to giggle quietly. "What?" Isabella asked her.

"Remember the last time you had to mother Peter and Jasper around? And how they both lost their arms and tongues?" Charlotte asked her. I was wondering what would have caused Isabella to do that to them. Isabella snorted and laughed along with Charlotte.

"Yea, I think that that was the only time that the "God of War" was afraid of me. And I didn't give them their arms or tongues back until two days before that last battle," Isabella said, cracking up.

"But it was also the last time that we were all together," Charlotte said, all traces of humor lost.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to leave you there alone with these two, but I couldn't take it any more. I just had to leave," Isabella said. Charlotte nodded her head grimly, while I put a hand on Isabella's arm in comfort. I'm not sure why I did, but it felt right. Isabella turned and smiled at me while mouthing the word thanks. I nodded my head before removing my hand. I heard Isabella groan before she fell back into her seat and attempted to relax. "Thanks Jasper," she said, out of nowhere.

"No problem lil sis," he told her. Lil sis? What does that mean? And then he randomly chuckled. Is he a lunatic of sorts? I wondered.

"What just happened?" Felix asked, and you could tell that he was confused.

"It's Jaspers power, he can feel and manipulate emotions. I was trying to relax and he sent me some calming waves, hence the thanks, and then when he called me lil sis, which I always knew he thought of me that way, but he's never said it before, hence the chuckle," Isabella explained to him. Well, he's not loony. Jasper's phone went off, and I started to zone out, thinking about Isabella.

For the next three days I was zoning in and out of things, and I was getting weird looks from a lot of people. When we were on the plane, flying to some place in Texas, Isabella zoned out.

"Bella! Bella!" Charlotte was saying. "Are you okay? You kind of zoned out there."

"Kind of? She was in full daydream mode, " Peter laughed.

"I'm fine. I just had a memory. I can't believe that after all this time, I'm going back home," she said.

"Home?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's deserted now, but it's where I was born, it's the last place that I was as a human, and it was the last stop that I had made in America before I traveled the world. How much I miss him. My big brother, I'll never be able to see him again," she said with depression in her voice. I wanted to take away all of her depression and make sure that she's always happy. Weird.

"What do you mean the last place you were as a human and the last stop that you had made in America before traveling the world?" Jasper asked.

"When Maria found me, as a human, I was wandering around the graveyard, visiting my brother's grave site. He had joined the war, and they never found him. Mother and father were depressed because we had to bury him without a body, but Maria found me there, and she bit me before taking me back to camp. And after I left Maria's army, I went back home and it was deserted. All that was left were the buildings and the graveyard, so I sat at my brother's grave for four days, after making sure that there was no one else there or following me. Then I made the decision to leave America and try my best to never go back. I guess we can see how well that ended up," she muttered darkly.

"Do you remember what your brothers name was?" Peter asked her, smiling cryptically. What's with him?

"Yeah, it was Jasper Whitlock Swan," she said. We all heard a gasp, but Isabella didn't look up to see who it belonged to.

"Izbell?" we heard someone ask with a southern accent. Isabella let out a small sob for some unknown reason.

She looked up quickly, and over to Jasper, "Jazzbear?" she asked him, smiling some. At his nod, I watched as she flew into his arms and sobbed. "Oh, Jazz, I've missed you so much. Why? Why didn't you come back home?"

"Bella, I tried. I promise you I did, but Maria wouldn't let me. She said that if I ever cared about you, then I would never go back because I would kill you," Jasper said. Isabella growled and the sky got darker all of a sudden. Jasper started to calm her down, and the sky went back to its original color.

"What the hell was that?" Isabella asked.

"You," Jasper told her.

"When this goes down, Maria is mine. I don't care what anyone says. She took my brother from me when I needed him most," Isabella said getting out of Jaspers lap. When she said Maria's name, there was a sound of thunder in the air and it openly poured rain.

My phone was going off, and I answered it. "Hello?" I said. I heard the sound of Aro's voice telling me to put the phone on speaker. "Yea, you're on speaker."

"Good. What the hell just happened?" Aro asked.

"A family reunion of sorts and Isabella getting super pissed," Jane said, staring at Isabella with shock.

"That was me?" Isabella asked, shocked, and slightly scared.

"What do you mean a family reunion?" Marcus.

"Apparently Jasper and Isabella are blood related brother and sister," Felix said, I heard Marcus chuckling.

"Ah, so they've finally figured it out?" Marcus again.

"You're telling us that you knew we were related and the thought to tell us hadn't crossed your mind?" Isabella growled out, as the plane went into turbulence.

"I knew yes, the thought did cross my mind, but you two had to figure it out for yourself or else you wouldn't have believed me. Now can you stop growling at me?" Marcus told us.

"Sorry," she muttered while her anger slowly left and the ride evened out. Isabella sighed and plopped back down into my seat next to me and started to mutter a string of profanities.

I heard Marcus tell us goodbye and I snapped his phone shut. Isabella was still muttering my string of profanities, but slightly louder this time and everyone heard it. "Izbell!" Jasper shouted at her. Isabella looked at him, wide eyed and innocent. "What would mother say about that?" Isabella looked at him and laughed. "What?" he asked completely confused.

"Mother would have said…'Isabella, you have been spending way too much time with your brother. Lord knows he's not in the army or navy, but he can curse like a sailor,' and you know it!" she said, laughing again. "God, you had such a bad mouth back then and it was hilarious. Even at the age of eight you had a bad mouth," she told him.

"Do you know what happened to her? To mother? And father?" he asked her.

"Yes, they died of a broken heart. Both of their kids gone within two years. Father died first, while mother had enough will to hold on. After she died though, and everyone buried her, the union came in and killed off everyone left and right. No one's lived there since," Isabella said, looking down and playing with her fingers, must have been a human habit. I couldn't stand it so; I put my hand on hers to stop the movement. "Sorry," Isabella muttered, barely looking up at me.

"When this is over…can you take me to their graves?" Jasper asked me. I saw Isabella nod her head and stay silent; my guess is that she's lost in memories the rest of the way.

BELLA POV:

When we landed, we all got off of the plane, and I was staring down at my feet. "I'll never leave you again Izbell," I heard Jasper say. "You'll always be my sister. For the rest of forever."

I turned around and hugged him before I started to cry all over again. Jasper started to quiet me down when someone, said, "Well, well, well. What have we got here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of Power Chapter 4:

I turned around, ever so slowly as everyone else growled menacingly and the sky started to thunder and lightning. Figures. It's Maria. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Bitch. Look Jasper. How long has it been since we've been in the presence of the high and mighty queen herself?" I growled out.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she shrieked and lunged at me, effectively starting the battle.

"Well, you see, it's quite simple. I have words, in my mind that form these things called sentences. And then my mouth forms those words and sentences, while my voice projects them. If you weren't stupid then I'm sure you would know that by now. It's the art of great comebacks and jokes. Bitch," I told her. "Have you regretted changing me yet?" I asked her.

"Yes, I have. And soon, you're going to be dead," she growled, lunging and missing again.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it. Your fighting always was horrible. Would you like me to help you learn how to fight better?" I asked her. She lunged again, not keeping eye contact. "Lesson number one: ALWAYS keep eye contact." She lunged again and this time she kept eye contact, but as she was trying to punch me, I grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back. "Lesson number two: NEVER go into a fight that you can NEVER win." I yanked her arm off, listening happily as she yelled out in pain. She kicked at me, trying to get away. "Must we go back to Lesson one? I guess so. Lesson number one: ALWAYS keep eye contact," as I ripped of a leg. "Now, are you going to behave and let me rip you to shreds so I don't have to look at you anymore? Or are you going to fight a losing battle? You know, Lesson number two: NEVER go into a fight that you can NEVER win. And bitch, you can't win this fight." She tried to yank at my hair.

I let her get back to her foot, before letting her insult me. "YOU BITCH! I'VE TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!"

I cackled evilly. I saw Alec in a fight a little ways away. "Hey, Alec!" I yelled. "Turn off all of their senses except for sight. They should see the way that their 'Master' dies." Soon enough they were all immobilized. "Now, Maria. What are we going to do with you, hm?" I asked her. "Shall we slowly rip you to shreds, and give you the most painful death ever. Or shall we rip you to shreds quickly and give you the easiest death ever? I think we shall go with the first one. And you never taught me anything. It was all my brother who you stole from my parents and me. And you won't ever get away with that. When you die and go to hell, be sure to rot extra," I told her, sneering the entire time. "Someone start a fire. This bitch needs to burn," I said to someone standing behind me.

I felt the flames before Felix told me that the fire was lit. I grabbed the arm and leg that I had already ripped from her body and tossed them in the fire before looking back to Maria. "Remember. Lesson number one: ALWAYS keep eye contact. Look at me you little bitch. Watch as I slowly rip your fingers away from your hand, and then your hand from your wrist, your wrist from your elbow, and your upper arm from your shoulder. Shout out in pain so your filthy newborns know what's coming for them," I told her before I slowly did as I said. "Lesson number two: NEVER go into a fight that you can NEVER win. You shouldn't have picked this fight Maria. You should have stopped the warring for territory a long time ago. It's a shame that you won't be able to see the rest of your pathetic army fall," I said ripping off her leg and throwing that into the fire. "Shall we go onto lesson three?" I asked.

"You little demonized bitch," Maria said, spitting at me.

"I'll take that as a yes. Lesson number three: NEVER insult the person that is slowly torturing you to death. Lets go onto lesson four. Lesson number four: NEVER spit in my damn face. I don't want your venom anywhere near me. Not anymore than it has to be. Bitch," I said ripping her head off, throwing that and then her torso into the fire. I wiped my face off before telling Alec that he could release the newborns so we could finish.

For two hours, we took out newborn-by-newborn, occasionally teaming up, or just taking them down one by one, but the job got done. When it was done, everyone slightly steered clear of me. I calmed my breathing and the sky cleared some, and Jasper came up and hugged me. "Well, that certainly was not my lil sis, but damn. Who taught you to be so menacing?" he asked me.

"Not sure. Must come naturally with being a vampire," I told him. "Or maybe it's the 'demonized bitch' in me," I said laughing, as the sun came out. I turned to face the guard, the Cullens, Peter, Charlotte, the wives, and the three kings. Everyone looked scared as hell, and I couldn't help it, I just laughed. "What?" I asked innocently.

"That…was…hot," Alec muttered before looking down.

"That it? Cause you all look like you want to say something," I said.

"How much anger did you have held against her? That was one of the most amazing things ever. At least now we know not to get on your mad side. That was scary," Aro said.

I bowed my head, trying not to laugh. "Let's just saw a lot of anger. But I feel so much lighter now," I said. "Jasper, shall we go to the grave yard? So you can say good bye to mother and father?" I turned, asking him. He nodded his head, and I grabbed his hand before sprinting off to find the church. Once there, I led Jasper to where he was buried, where I was buried, and where our parents were buried. All in a row.

***

We sat there for hours, until it was nightfall. We slowly made our way back to the plane, where the rest where waiting. "Sorry that took so long," I said, glumly. They all nodded their heads in understanding, and we started to board the plane. As we took our seats, and waited for take off, everyone was in some sort of subdued conversation, and occasionally someone would glance at me. I was starting to get pissed about it, so I did something about that problem. "Seriously? You're going to talk about me as if I'm not here, and you're going to stare at me when you think I can't feel it? Jeez. Grow up, grow some balls, and stop being pussies from a small town that has a gossip queen," I said, very calmly which scared the shit out of everyone because it's the same way that I was talking to Maria as I slowly dismembered her. Needless to say, the conversations changed course and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was wonderful. Seeing you rip her a new one like that," Alec told me. I looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly worried for his health.

"That was wonderful. The fight, the way you ripped her a new one, and basically told her off as you were slowly killing her. I wish I could have done that to her instead of you," he said, lowly mumbling the last part of it.

"Why do you wish that it was you killing her instead of me?" I asked him, actually curious.

"Well, do you remember how when we got Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte the first time? When we were on the plane back to Italy?" he asked me. When I nodded, he asked me another question. "Do you know what we were talking about before you had to play mother and get Jasper and Peter to stop fighting?"

"No, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"Getting to it. We were talking about you," he told me. If I knew that he wasn't being serious, then I probably would have laughed at him.

"I'm…confused," I admitted. "Why were you talking about me?" I asked him.

"Well…you see…. well because they've known you since you were born into this world…and well…" he said, stuttering over his words.

"Dude, just spit it out already," Peter said. Figures he'd be eaves dropping.

I raised an eyebrow at Alec before glaring at Peter. "You were saying?" I asked.

"Well, I ah…" Alec went on stuttering again.

"Oh, for Carlisle's sake. Izbell, he likes you. A lot. And Izbell, you like him. A lot. Don't try to deny it. I can feel what you feel, and I've known you since you were born. Y'all like each other," Jasper said.

"Yeah, that…wait you like me?" Alec said.

I couldn't form any words because I was embarrassed, so I nodded my head. Jasper, catching onto my feelings started to laugh. "Oh my. I remember the last time that you were this embarrassed. You were so red you resembled a tomato growing in mothers garden," Jasper said. I looked up at him, and glared.

"You wouldn't," I growled.

"Oh, I would. Peter, remember when I told you about my long lost sister, who whenever embarrassed, would turn bright red?" Jasper said.

"You didn't!" I screeched, while Peter and Jasper nodded their heads. "Oh, fuck this. You're tongue is coming out again. So is yours Peter," I said while getting up and disembodying their tongues from their mouths. "You are so not getting these back this time," I muttered darkly while glaring at them.

**ALEC POV:**

"You didn't!" Isabella screeched while Peter and Jasper nodded their heads. "Oh fuck this. You're tongue is coming out again. So is yours Peter," she said while getting up and disembodying their tongues from their mouths. "You are so not getting these back this time," she muttered darkly, glaring at them.

"This time?" Felix asked. He never did listen, Charlotte and Bella had started to talk about this earlier, and even then Felix wasn't listening.

"Yes Felix, this time. As in it's happened before. Weren't you listening on the way back to Volterra when Charlotte and I were talking?" Isabella asked him.

"No, he never listens. He's one of the best resident pranksters there is," I told her. She just started to smirk ruthlessly, and Peter looked scared. "What?" I asked him.

"Th-that look. It's frightening. She either does that when she's thinking of a really good prank…or…or if she's remembering one that she did that was really, really good and well played. You should all be running for your lives," Peter told us through mumbles and half formed words, but Charlotte translated.

"Felix, was there ever a prank that you know you didn't do, but everyone blamed it on you?" Isabella asked him, smiling sweetly.

"Uhm…yeah, there was this one prank, about 10 years ago. There was an old senile man wearing a get up like James Bond, but he had fake fangs and he had gotten into the castle somehow and he was going around saying that he was going to suck everyone's blood. It was funny, but then, when he saw me, he started to bow and say things like, 'Master, I have reached you…AT LAST!' or 'PRESIDENT LINCOLN IS STILL ALIVE' before he'd go back to saying he would suck everyone's blood. And that's about the time that Aro had shown up. The old senile guy saw Aro and thought that he would be an excellent meal, and then he proceeded to try and bite Aro's neck with plastic fangs. Needless to say, Aro thought that it was me that brought the senile man into the castle, and he made me drink the old guy and he tasted HORRID!" Felix said.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. I couldn't stop laughing at you. But didn't he say something about you being his mother ship?" I asked him, laughing at the memory.

"Yes, and it was scary," Felix yelled, while Isabella started to laugh madly.

"Everyone…thought that…that was you…and oh my gosh…it was so easy to make it look like you did that. I am so glad I picked that senile old man for that prank," Isabella said.

"That…that was you?" Felix asked, humor and shock evident in his voice.

Isabella couldn't do anything more than nod her head and laugh. I just stared at her, not exactly in shock or awe like everyone else…but in love.

I just realized that I am in LOVE with Isabella Marie Swan. And I know nothing about her except what she's told me and what Peter and Jasper told me, but I'm not sure if it's all true. I guess I'll have to ask Isabella about it later. Ah, thinking of Isabella, she turned towards me, briefly and smiled before she looked down. I smiled ever so slightly and felt my sister's eyes on me. She had a faint smile on her face and she was looking from Isabella to me. I guess that means she approves.

**BELLA POV:**

I was laughing at Felix that was one of my best pranks yet. After a while of laughing, I turned briefly towards Alec and I smiled at him before shyly looking down. I'm not sure what happened after that though, because I kind of excluded myself from all other types of conversations. I had my knee's drawn to my chest, and I was holding them there with my arms while I had my face buried in my knee's and just acted like I was sleeping.

During my sweet sleep, I had had an epiphany. I was in love with Alec Volturi. I stayed like that, the rest of the plane ride. I know that Jasper felt my love and shock, but I also know that he has no idea as to what it's for, he shouldn't bother me too much. "Bella?" I heard him ask. Or not, I thought. I pretended like I didn't hear him and that I was still off in my own world, acting like I didn't hear anything that was going on around me, and after a while, I was zoned out completely and had absolutely no idea what was going on around me.

After what felt like an eternity, I felt someone put a hand on my back, and I knew that it wasn't just anyone. It was a certain someone. That someone was Jane. Yeah, I know, you thought I was going to say that it was Alec right? Right? Well, you're wrong. It was Jane and I was slightly scared.

"Isabella," she said, very calmly. I knew her power didn't work on me, but she's still a terrifying vampire.

"Jane," I muttered quietly, barely looking up. "Is there something that I can do for you?" I asked her.

"Yes, there is. I've seen the way that my brother looks at you, the way that he smiles at you. He's finally happy again. I haven't seen him like this since we were humans and our mother was alive," Jane told me.

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"Because, you have made him happy whether you know it or not. Remember, when we were in the throne room, on judgment day?" she asked, not waiting for an answer, "when Aro asked me to try to make you feel pain? Well, I was standing next to Alec, and I felt him tense up, like he was about to pounce on me if anything happened to him. But I don't want my brother to be hurt, and I don't think you will intentionally if at all. I see the way that you look at him, the love that shines through your eyes, the slight bounce in your step, even the far away look when it's easy to tell what you're thinking about when no one can read you. Isabella, whether you know it or not, you and Alec are soul mates," Jane said before getting up and walking away. I sat there, on the plane for about another hour before I finally made my way into the castle.

I skipped going to the throne room, and instead I walked off to mine. I just sat there, lying on my bed, staring at nothing. I heard a knock at my door, and said 'enter' and in came Edward. "What do you want?" I growled at him.

"You," he said, smirking at me. "I've seen the way that you look at me, the love that's expressed so clearly on your face. And now, I'm going to take you, and show the world and that _precious Alec_ of yours just who you belong to," he told me, while slowly stalking towards me.

Think Izzy, think. Whose rooms are next to yours? Jane said that it was hers and Alec's right? That Edward freak left the door open, so I know for a fact that if I screamed then someone would hear me…right?

"You. Are. Fucking. Psychotic." I growled at him as he pounced on me. He tried to kiss me, but it didn't work out so well seeing as I kneed him in the dick with a hard on. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU CREEP!" I yelled, and right after, Peter, Jasper, Alec, Aro, Marcus, Demetri, and Felix came running into my room. Peter and Jasper were furious, as was Marcus. Alec took away Edwards senses as Felix and Demetri got him off of me.

Peter, Jasper, and Marcus all ran towards me, but before they got to the bed, they bounced backwards. If I wasn't as scared as I was, I'm sure that that site would have been comical, but I was shook up and crying. I heard Aro mutter something about Felix and Demetri following him with the senseless Edward, but I realized that no one else was following them. Jasper and Peter looked from each other, to me, to Marcus, to Alec, and back again, while Marcus was just standing there with a look of deep thought on his face, and after he had found the right train of thought, he leaned down and whispered something in Alec's ear that I couldn't hear.

Alec took one look at him before nodding. Marcus grabbed Jasper and Peter by the arms and guided them out of my room. For a while it was just me sitting on my bed, and Alec standing beside my bed, and staring at me with what looked like worry in his eyes. "Isabella, I'm so sorry," he said, slowly inching towards the bed. I just sat there; sobbing into my knees while my mind goes back towards what just happened. "Isabella, can you calm down some? _Il mio angelo_. My angel, calm down some for me, please?" he begged me. After a few minutes of him standing there, I slowly started to calm down. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise. You can trust me _il mio angelo._ May I?" he asked, while pointing to the bed. I nodded my head just a little bit before I felt him hesitantly sit on the edge of the bed. "Isabella, do you trust me?" he asked me. I bit my lip and nodded my head slightly before I started to whimper a little bit. "I'm going to hold you now, is that okay with you?" he asked me, ever so sweetly.

"I…I think so," I said, ever so quietly. Alec hesitantly sat back against the headboard of my bed and gathered me into his arms. I curled up into a ball, and just wished that I could go to sleep. Alec gently rocked me back and forth, while whispering soothing words that slowly made me stop sobbing. "Thank you," I muttered to him.

"For what?" he asked me, seemingly confused and still rocking me back and forth.

"For helping them get that prick off of me, for calming me down, for everything," I muttered back to him.

"Ah, Isabella," he said. "I would do anything to help you. Never doubt that. If you ever need my help, just scream," he told me. I heard something at the door, and a light knock. I started to cower into Alec's side, trying to hide behind him. "Who is it?" Alec asked, while stroking my hair.

"Marcus and Jane," Marcus told us.

"Enter," Alec said, not stopping his movements.

"How are you Isabella?" Jane asked me softly. As I was about to answer, I heard a growl come from behind her.

"She's mine, get your hands off of her," Edward growled menacingly. I started to sob some more and cower into Alec some more. "Didn't you hear me?" Edward yelled. "Get your hands off of my mate!"

"Alec, stay there, protect her. Jane, you're with me," Marcus said. They double-teamed him while Jane used her power on him, and they dragged him out of my room where there were shocked vampires just standing there. I heard another growl and cowered even more into Alec, and he had doubled his efforts of keeping me calm.

"Shh, it's okay Isabella. I've got you now, don't worry, nothing will hurt you, I promise," Alec muttered to me.

We stayed that way for about a day without anyone coming to check on us. Then there was a knock on the door…again. "Who is it?" Alec asked again.

"Carlisle," said the man at the door. "May I come in?" he asked. Alec looked down at me, and I nodded my head just a fraction before my unnecessary breathing was slowly starting to become faster than necessary.

"Yes, just…be cautious," Alec said, still staring down at me. I wasn't staring at anything, but when Carlisle slowly opened the door, I cringed into Alec. "Shh, I've got you," Alec told me, just barely loud enough for Carlisle to hear.

"I'd like to apologize for that _sick, and twisted bastard_ of an ex-son that I had the unpleasant surprise of creating. I know that it's not my fault that this happened, but he was a part of my family for the longest time. He was my first companion, my first son, but I don't know where I went wrong. But I'm sorry for what happened. To both of you," he said before walking back out the door slowly.

"How are you?" Alec asked me.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I asked him, quietly.

"No, I guess not," he told me.


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of Power Chapter 5:

Alec and I stayed locked up in my room for a week with either Jane or Marcus bringing us some humans to feed on. I could tell that Alec was getting frustrated about something but I wasn't sure what.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked down at me, shocked before nodding his head. "Liar. You're starting to get frustrated. What's wrong?" I asked him, not giving up.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is the fact that even within Volturi walls, you're in danger and I couldn't protect you from it. Isabella, don't you see? I'm in love with you, and I can't do anything to protect you even if you're supposed to feel safe within the walls of your own home," he told me. I stared at him in shock; he's in love with me?

"But don't you get it? As long as I'm in your arms, I feel safe, as long as you're here to save me, you're protecting me, and I'm in love with you too," I told him, looking down.

"Really?" he asked me, putting his palm on the side of my face. I leaned into his warm touch and nodded my head. "Can I…can I kiss you?" he asked me, hesitantly, not wanting to have me shield myself away from him. I thought about it for a millisecond before nodding my head again. We slowly leaned in towards each other when there was a knock at the door. I huffed in anger, and I heard Alec chuckle. "Who is it?" he asked calmly.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Jasper, Felix, and Demetri," Jane said.

"Fine, come in," I muttered darkly.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything," Aro said, laughing some.

"Oh, nothing at all," I said sarcastically, while muttering 'pompous ass' under my breath. "So? Why so many serious faces?" I asked, after Alec stopped chuckling.

"We came to see what you want to do with Edward. Carlisle and Esme already agree that whatever you think would be fine seeing as they didn't raise the person that he has become," Jasper told us.

"I've got an idea as to what would be good for him and his…attitude problem. Shall we meet in the throne room in an hour?" I asked. They all nodded their heads calmly, while Jane had the hint of a smirk at her lips. "Jane, stay in here please so Alec can go get ready without having to worry too much about me," I asked her.

"Of course. Alec, get out," Jane said super calmly. "So what did we barge in on?" she asked as all the guys were out of earshot.

"Well, we were about to kiss, and he told me that he loved me, and vice versa," I said, nonchalantly, while Jane squealed loudly. "DAMNIT JANE! STOP SQUEALING!" I yelled, which caused us both to laugh. We sobered down a little bit because I had to go into my closet and get some clothes. "Uh…Jane?" I asked kind of hesitantly.

"Yes, milady?" she asked, mock bowing.

"Do you think that you could maybe…. search my closet to make sure that there's no one in it?" I asked.

She took one long look at me before nodding her head and going into my closet. She was in there for five long minutes before coming out with a pair of yellow stiletto's, black skinny jeans, a yellow blouse, and a yellow lace panty set. "I figured that since I was in there, I'd make it easier on you," she told me. "Do you want me to check the…you know… bathroom too?" she asked me.

"Oh, would you Jane? You'd be my best friend," I told her, pouting, my lower lip was jutted out and wavering, and my doe like eyes looked watery.

"Fine, fine. Just so you know, that pout isn't going to work on me every time," Jane told me before walking into my bathroom. "You're fine Isabella, now come on, we must get you ready. We've only got 45 minutes," she said. I went into the bathroom and got the water on and waited for it to start steaming. I quickly got in and washed my hair and body, and everything else while letting the water run down my back, relaxing my muscles. I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me while going to where I left my clothes and quickly put those on. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Jane c'mon, it's almost time to be in the throne room," I said yelling out to her. I walked into my room and there stood the entire guard in a circle with someone yelling. "Or maybe we could just use my room," I muttered to myself. I heard someone in the guard laugh darkly. "Get out of my way," I said, shoving people out of my way. "Oh fuck no. This is NOT happening in my room," I growled up pushing Jane and Alec to the side while grabbing the fucker that tried to rape me by the neck. "Move, now," I told everyone that was blocking the way to the door. They parted like the red sea for Moses, and I walked out while dragging Edward by the throat, slowly tightening my grip and making the bones crush together. He attempted to claw at my hand, but when I growled at him he quickly stopped.

I continued to drag him to the throne room, and everyone that lives in the castle was slowly following me, not wanting to miss a single thing. After making a few sharp turns, and ramming little Eddie into the walls a few times, we made it to the throne room. "Who would like to do the pleasure?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. Afton, one of the guards that was close to the elite level, stepped forward and opened the doors for me. "You guys can all go in, I'll be right behind you, I promise," I told them, and they not wanting to piss me off or miss anything all filed in and went to their appropriate places. "My dear Cullens, if you don't want to get hit, then I believe you shall step towards Felix and Demetri," I told them. They made their way over towards them as I threw Edward right to where they were standing. He tried to get up but when I growled, he quickly stayed down. Good boy. Just to make him suffer even more, I slowly started to circle my way around the room, towards Aro. While Alec and I were in my room, we worked on expanding my shield over other people to let them read my thoughts. I touched his shoulder briefly and let my thoughts enter his mind.

Jasper, Peter, Jane, and Alec will be needed. Alec will need to stand behind him while Peter and Jasper hold his arms out to the side. We need to see how many times something like this has happened, and if he doesn't cooperate, he gets a taste of what Jane's got. And then we rip him to shreds and burn that bastard.

I removed my hand and raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked ever so slightly before nodding his head. "Jasper, Peter, and Alec, come here please," I said sweetly. I made my way towards Edward, and they followed me. "Jasper, Peter grab a hold of his arms, and if he doesn't behave then rip it off and let it fuse together slowly. Alec, I need you to come and stand behind him to make sure he doesn't try anything stupid. If you have too, take away his senses. Jane, I think you will enjoy your part in this," I told her smirking. She immediately caught on to my plan and smirked along with me. "So, Eddie, this is going to be how it works. You lie to us, and Jane will demonstrate her power, if you're truthful, Jane will demonstrate her power…and then… Then I'll let Alec rip your head off and give my brothers the honor of ripping you apart for the pain that you almost caused me, and them. And maybe even Marcus would like to join in," I said smirking.

"Isabella, I love this side of you," Caius said, gleefully happy. I smirked at him before turning back to the task at hand.

"So, Eddie, how many times have you tried to do that to someone?" I asked him. He just glared at me, and if that's how he's going to play, then I'll have to play dirty. "No answer? Okay, Jane," I said, and watched as he writhed in pain. After a minute, I told her to stop. "Are you going to cooperate? Yes, no? simple shake of the head. It's an easy thing to do. Now, how many times have you tried to do that to someone?" I growled out. Jasper started to manipulate his emotions and when Eddie spat out the number '1,999,999,999' everyone gasped. "Jazzbear, he telling the truth?" I asked him.

"Yes, he is," Jasper told me after testing his emotions.

"Very well then. I guess you should start to rip him to shreds if no one would like to say a few words before hand," I said. I watched as I saw Esme Cullen step away from Carlisle and walked up to Edward.

"I thought of you as my son, I took you in as my own, I raised you to be a polite gentleman, and this is how you act? I'm glad we've discovered your true colors. If I would've known about this before you decided to attack Isabella, you wouldn't be part of this family. I'm ashamed to have had you as my son," she said before she pulled her hand back. I thought she was going to slap him, but she surprised me when she punched him in the jaw. "I feel so much better now," she said, smiling. "Rose, I'm sure you have something to say?"

"Oh, yes, yes I do," said Rosalie, smirking evilly. "Uhm. Ms. Isabella?" she asked me quickly. "Is it okay if I do the honors of ripping off his dick and shoving it down his throat?"

"Go right ahead," I said, smirking at her. I like her she's got spunk.

"_Brother,_" she said, mockingly. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day to come. When one day you would royally fuck up and we could have this heart to heart. This is for not only everyone you may or may not have raped, but for me as well. To think that I kept the fact that you were one of _Royce's_ friends that one night from the family, so that they would still have their precious golden boy still with them," at this she paused and looked over to Esme and Carlisle. "I'm so sorry," she said to them before turning back to Edward. "So, say ahhh mother fucker," she said ripping off his dick and as he screamed she thrust it so hard down his throat he couldn't even go through the motion of breathing.

"Damn, that was hot," I muttered. "Rosalie, I like you. You have got some SPUNK!" I told her, laughing. "Does anyone else have any words to say?" I asked, right as the pixie that's 'mated' to Jasper stepped forward.

"To think I slept with you. What was I? Some kind of notch on your bedpost?" she screeched. Did she just say that she slept with Eddie?

I heard Jaspers breathing falter, and quickly ran to his side. I saw Rosalie, Charlotte, Jane go pin down Alice the same way that Eddie was being pinned. "Marcus, what are their ties?" I asked softly, knowing that he'd be able to hear me.

"Edward and Alice were soul mates, and Alice was just using Jasper for her own fun," he told me. Jasper sobbed even more before ripping Edwards arm off and running somewhere.

"Afton, start a fire please?" I asked him. "You may finish ripping the slut and the bastard to pieces now," I told them.

"Isabella, go after your brother before he goes to far," Marcus told me. I bowed and quickly ran from the room finding Jasper in seconds, sitting outside my door, sobbing.

"Bella, I thought she loved me. I thought that this was it for me. Why? Why did she do that to me?" he wailed. I sat down next to him, and he instantly wrapped his arms around me like he did to mother when he was upset over something. I wrapped my arms around him and started to hum a lullaby from my human years as I stroked his hair. Soon after, he had his head in my lap and he was sobbing like a mother that lost her son.

"Shh, Jasper, you'll be fine I promise you. I'll always be here for you whether you need to talk, or just because. I'll be the best little sister I can be. Everything will work out, you'll see," I told him.

"How? How is everything going to work out? I loved her Bella, and she cheated on me," he said, crying out at the end.

"No, I don't think that you loved her. I think you loved what she brought you. A way to hunt without feeling the emotions surrounding you, a family that even now cares about you and are slowly making their way here to make sure you're alright. They love you Jasper, almost as much as I do. I've lost you as a human, and hell, even as a vampire, and I'm not going to lose my big brother again. Not because of some slutty pixie. Now, cheer up," I told him. "If not for anyone, then for me and you. You need to get over this; you'll find the right person for you out there at one point in time. All you need to do is let the time be right, and don't go looking for her."

"Thank you Bella. That's almost as good advice as mother could give," Jasper said, hugging me.

"It's what she would have said, it's what she told me she was going to tell you if she ever saw you again and you had found a girl to be with, but I think she had a feeling that I would see you long before she did," I told him, hugging him back.

We stood up slowly after that, and as soon as I was a foot away from Jasper, Esme comes running up and holding him in a tight embrace, saying the same stuff that I told him. I felt Alec come up behind me as he took my hand in his. I leaned into him while we watched as all of the remaining Cullen's took turns hugging Jasper.

Then came the shocker…


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on: The Rise of Power

_We stood up slowly after that, and as soon as I was a foot away from Jasper, Esme comes running up and holding him in a tight embrace, saying the same stuff that I told him. I felt Alec come up behind me as he took my hand in his. I leaned into him while we watched as all of the remaining Cullen's took turns hugging Jasper._

_Then came the shocker…_

You know how when I told him to wait for the right moment to find his true love? Who would have thought that it'd be Jane? When she went up to hug Jasper, I heard Marcus take a deep breath sharply before gleefully squealing like a girl. "OH MY GOSH! I KNEW IT!" he yelled, while everyone was looking at him, shocked, that he would be that loud, and that he was talking, still.

"Uhm…Master? Maybe you should take a few deep breaths, and calm down some and explain what's got you acting like a girl," I said, nonchalantly.

"That would be best brother," Aro said, slightly amused.

"Okay, well…the ties between Jane and Jasper…they're wow," Marcus said, in awe. He held out his hand for Aro who took it before the same look of awe appeared on his face. He looked from Jane to Jasper, and back again before squealing like Marcus did.

"You are right, that is awe inspiring," Aro responded.

"Someone mind telling us 'commoners' what's going on?" Caius asked dryly.

"Jane, why don't you show Jasper around some," Aro suggested. When Jane and Jasper looked at him as if he was crazy, Peter translated.

"As in get lost," he said as best as he could considering I still had possession of his tongue.

"Yes Master," Jane said, bowing before dragging Jasper out of the throne room and we all waited with baited breaths for them to be out of hearing range. When they were, questions just started to pop up before an idea came to me, and I reluctantly gave Peer his tongue back.

"Here, take your…grimy organ back, and use it wisely," I muttered darkly to his shocked face.

"Thanks, I think," he said after he let it fuse together with the rest of his tongue.

"Now, spill what _you_ know about Jane and Jasper before Masters Marcus and Aro do," I growled out sweetly. I heard laughs coming from behind me before I smiled oh so sweetly at Demetri and Felix who had decided to shut up.

"Well, you know my weird cryptic mojo shit as you like to call it?" he asked me. I nodded slowly making hand gestures telling him to get the fuck on with it. "Well…I believe, but I'm not sure, but I believe that Jazzbear and Jane are true soul mates. It's why Char and I never liked the pixie," he finished in a rush after chuckling at Jaspers nickname that I gave him when I was four.

I turned on Aro and Marcus bouncing up and down. "Is it true?" I asked excitedly. They both nodded their heads, which caused me to squeal in delight and everyone else to laugh at me. At the exact same time, Jane and Jasper both burst into the room, looking frantic. I stopped mid-bounce, and looked at them confused. "What?" I asked.

"You were squealing, and we thought that you were hurt so we both rushed back here and well, now we know that you're not hurt," Jasper explained in a rush.

"Sorry, great news," I said mischievously. Jasper immediately thought the worst of Alec and was about to pounce on him before my shield made its appearance and protected him. "I want some French-fries," I said getting weird looks from everyone.

"Always was really random when we were human," I heard Jasper mutter to Jane, who giggled in a very girly fashion which caused me to squeal again. "My dear sister, what _is_ the matter with you?" Jasper asked, reverting back to the 1800s.

"Oh, nothing my dear brother. Although… you really shouldn't give up on love and hope when it's right under your nose… almost quite literally," I said, humorously and mischievously. He was about to protest and argue back to me, but I raised a brow in question and he immediately bowed his head in defeat. I do love the power that I have over my brother. I looked away from Jasper and Jane, turning to look at my three masters. "Masters, if it's okay with you," I started, "I would like to be excused so I can…how to put this…oh yes, think about what I have just learned about my dear brother?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course dear," Marcus said. "Oh, and take Alec with you if you will," he added as an after thought, giving us the same look he was giving Jane and Jasper. I grabbed a hold of Alec's arm and made him bow with me before turning and going back to the hall that held our rooms.

"Why did Marcus tell you to bring me with you?" Alec asked me. "And what was with the look that he was giving us?"

"I'm thinking that the look he gave us was for the same reason he gave us the look that he gave to Jane and Jasper, and as to making me bring you with me, I'd say…. I don't know," I told him, trailing off at the end, getting a look from Alec that started off confused and slowly turned to shock and adoration which caused me to smile sweetly at him.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out at me, causing me to giggle.

POV: Alec

"You're beautiful," I blurted out, which caused Isabella to giggle a musical sound. I smiled at her before slowly making my way towards her bookshelves to see all of the books that she owned. Some were classics such as _Romeo and Juliet_, and _Wuthering Heights_, while some are more modern, such as _Fallen_ andsome series called _Twilight._ I felt her eyes on me and I heard her move towards her bed and settle herself on it. "What?" I asked her, turning around, looking mildly curious.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Sorry, I was just thinking about everything that's happened. You know, me getting promoted, reunited with my brothers and sister, getting to take out the bitch that stole my brother and I from our parents, almost getting raped, meeting and falling in love with you. Why? Was my staring bothering you?" she said in one breath.

"No, it's not bothering me," I told her, walking towards her thinking about everything that's happened since I met her. Or…almost happened in the sense of me almost kissing her. "But there is one thing that is," I said, mischievously smirking at her.

"Oh, do tell, do tell," she said, mocking me.

"Are you mocking me, Miss Isabella?" I asked her, feigning hurt and shock.

"Oh, my dear boy. Not at all am I mocking you," she sarcastically muttered. "Now, what's bothering you?" she asked, softer and loving.

"The fact that I didn't get to kiss you, that we were interrupted," I said, pouting and was greeted by Isabella's smile.

"That's all? You don't even have to ask to do that you know," she said softly which caused me to stalk up to her and grab her face ever so softly into my hands and guided it up towards my face which…well ended up in a very passionate and soft kiss which was interrupted by catcalls and growling. We slowly broke apart and Isabella didn't even have to turn to the door to see who was growling, instead she said, "Jazzbear, if you don't like what I'm doing in my room, then either knock or don't enter at all," resulting in laughter from whoever else was there, and for Jasper to stop growling.

"Sorry Izbell," Jasper said and he sounded as if he was in pain, which caused me to lose the connection of Isabella's beautiful red eyes as she looked away and towards her brother.

"What's wrong Jasper?" my angel asked as soon as she locked eyes with her brother.

"I'm thirsty and I… I don't know if I'm allowed to drink animal blood or if I have to go back to human blood and feeling the emotions of those that I have to kill," Jasper said, and if I didn't know any better, he was ashamed of his diet.

"Oh Jasper," Il mio angelo said softly that she reminded me of my mother for an instant. "Come here dear brother. Come here and let it all out," she said, holding her arms open and in the next second Jasper was in her arms and she was rocking him back and forth while he cried into her shoulder.

"We should let you two get this out, so we're going to go," I said, a little uncomfortably, already walking towards the door. I do not like shows of emotion, but yet I couldn't help but look on and admire how Isabella was handling the situation in a manner that was of that of a mother.

"Jane, Alec, can you two stay? Please?" Isabella asked and we obliged, hanging back and when the last of everybody else was out of the room, we shut the door and went to sit on the end of Isabella's bed. "Do you two think that Master Aro would let Jasper keep up the 'vegetarian' diet so he doesn't have to sink into a type of depression?" she asked.

"He should, but the only way to know for sure is if we ask him," Jane said, while I nodded my head, watching as Isabella relaxed Jasper by running her fingers through his hair. "Plus if he doesn't then I'm sure you could use your puppy dog eyes on Master Marcus until he agrees to let Jasper choose his diet," Jane added with a laugh.

"Thanks," Isabella said sarcastically before laughing with Jane. Looking down at Jasper, she put a stern look on her face before saying, "Now, you. You get off of me, and march your whiney and lazy but to Aro and ask him if you will be allowed to hunt animals, and your blood lust problem should be almost non existent. Now shoo, and take Jane with you," Isabella said, pushing him off of the bed, and he actually listened.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on: The Rise of Power

_"Thanks," Isabella said sarcastically before laughing with Jane. Looking down at Jasper, she put a stern look on her face before saying, "Now, you. You get off of me, and march your whiney and lazy but to Aro and ask him if you will be allowed to hunt animals, and your blood lust problem should be almost non existent. Now shoo, and take Jane with you," Isabella said, pushing him off of the bed, and he actually listened._

Chapter 7: The Rise of PowerPOV: Jane

We were all standing in Isabella's doorway, watching her and my brother have their first kiss when Jasper started to growl while Felix, Demetri, Peter, Charlotte, and all of the Cullens minus the two that we burned were catcalling and whistling at the scene in front of us. Isabella and Alec slowly broke apart, and didn't look away from each others eyes as Isabella said, "Jazzbear, if you don't like what I'm doing in my room, then either knock or don't enter at all," which caused Jasper, my sweet, over emotional, soul mate to stop growling and everyone else to laugh even more.

"Sorry Izbell," Jasper said and he sounded as if he was in pain, which caused me to feel his pain, and worry about what's wrong. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were a dark topaz, meaning that he had to go hunting and soon. I heard Alec groan and I glanced back to see Isabella looking at Jasper.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Isabella asked as soon as she locked eyes with her brother.

"I'm thirsty and I… I don't know if I'm allowed to drink animal blood or if I have to go back to human blood and feeling the emotions of those that I have to kill," Jasper said, and if I didn't know any better, he was ashamed of his diet.

"Oh Jasper," Isabella said softly that she reminded me of my mother for an instant. "Come here dear brother. Come here and let it all out," she said, holding her arms open and in the next second Jasper was in her arms and she was rocking him back and forth while he cried into her shoulder.

"We should let you two get this out, so we're going to go," Alec said, a little uncomfortably, already walking towards the door. I for a fact know that Alec does not like shows of emotion, but yet he couldn't help but look on and admire how Isabella was handling the situation in a manner that was of that of a mother.

"Jane, Alec, can you two stay? Please?" Isabella asked and we obliged, hanging back and when the last of everybody else was out of the room, we shut the door and went to sit on the end of Isabella's bed. "Do you two think that Master Aro would let Jasper keep up the 'vegetarian' diet so he doesn't have to sink into a type of depression?" she asked.

"He should, but the only way to know for sure is if we ask him," I said, while I saw Alec nod his head, watching as Isabella relaxed Jasper by running her fingers through his hair. "Plus if he doesn't then I'm sure you could use your puppy dog eyes on Master Marcus until he agrees to let Jasper choose his diet," I had added with a thoughtful laugh.

"Thanks," Isabella said sarcastically before laughing with me. Looking down at Jasper, she put a stern look on her face before saying, "Now, you. You get off of me, and march your whiney and lazy but to Aro and ask him if you will be allowed to hunt animals, and your blood lust problem should be almost non existent. Now shoo, and take Jane with you," Isabella said, pushing him off of the bed, and he actually listened.

When Jasper and I left Isabella's room, I glanced back and saw her and my brother cuddling on her bed, looking peaceful. Or as peaceful as a vampire can get. "You know you shouldn't worry about your diet. I'm sure that Master Aro would let you stay on the animal diet. Once you get to know him, he's really sweet and he always has everyone's best interest at heart," I told Jasper in a soft tone as we were passing Felix who looked at me with wide eyes as he's never heard me using such a soft and caring voice unless I was talking to Alec.

"I know, but…I didn't know how to bring it up with him. I mean, yeah I'm the 'God of War' and shit, but he scares me," Jasper said, responding quietly while I was shocked. I immediately stopped walking, which caused Jasper to stop walking and to look at me.

"Oh Jasper," I cried, "You don't need to be afraid of them. On the inside they're all soft hearted, no matter how evil they look on the outside. Now stop acting this way! You'll be fine!" I told him before pulling him into a really tight hug and heard gasps from all around. I glanced up to see every single one of the red robed guards with shocked faces. Well, everyone except for Isabella and Alec who were looking at me with pride and love in their eyes and loving smiles on their faces.

"Is Jane being nice?" Felix 'whispered' to Demetri, as quietly as he could, but ended up yelling it for all to hear, which caused more gasps to come from around the castle and me to get upset and start dry sobbing.

"Felix, if you value your life, you'd apologize because not only would you have to deal with Alec and Jasper, you'd have to deal with me, and I'm sure you wouldn't want a repeat of what happened in the throne room on Judgment Day now would you?" Isabella asked sweetly with an underlying tone of menace in her voice.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to be so rude or upsetting for you or anyone else. Please don't hurt me!" Felix said before cringing and folding in on himself.

"It's okay I guess," I muttered to him before looking towards Isabella. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that for me Isabella. I'm used to Felix's snide comments and accusations because I'm one of the 'witch twins.'" I told her honestly.

"Nonsense. That is complete and utter nonsense. No one is going to insult my sister like that. And yes, you are my sister Jane. Not only because you're one of my first friends in who knows how many years, but you're also my brother's soul mate. And you can call me Bella," she said to me, smiling cheekily at the end getting me to giggle. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you, Bella," I said sincerely. "No one other than Alec has stood up for me before. You'll always be in my heart as my sister and best friend. Alec, you better treat her right or else I'm going to hunt you down, and I'm sure that Jasper would help me," I said, glaring at my brother over Bella's shoulder. I released Bella from my hold and went to stand by Jasper again who was staring at his sister with his head cocked to the side looking like a confused puppy which caused me to laugh and get weird looks.

POV: Aro

Isabella Marie Swan is a conundrum. My power, nor Jane or Alec's work on her. A mental shield. This is fantastic, and from the fact that she can expand it already is even better! Not only that, but she's my niece, Marcus's daughter, and now that she's in his life, he's even more happy after Didyme died. She's brought life into people who had never thought that they would be alive again. I remember Judgment Day and how shocked I was when I couldn't read Isabella's mind.

_Flashback:_

_"So, as all of you know, today is our judgment day. 20 of you will be promoted, and 40 of you will be killed…" I stated in my sickly sweet voice before coming to stand in front of the lower ranking guards. I started to walk down the line that they had formed, and I stopped in front of a female who came to us just randomly asking to join, stopping my speech, and my movement. "What's your name little one?" I asked her. All eyes were on her, and from the look on her face, she was freaking out in her mind._

_"Isabella Swan, master," she muttered, looking anywhere but at me. I faintly heard Jane growl, but I wasn't paying much attention as to who she was growling at._

_"Ah, yes, Isabella, I remember you," I said. "You came to us, wanting to join because of undisclosed reasons. May I see your hand?" I asked while holding out my hand. Isabella, reluctantly, gave her hand to mine. After a few seconds of holding her hand trying to get a read on her memories, I stood there in shock I dropped Miss Isabella's hand before taking a step back. "I…I can't read you. Jane, Alec, come here," I said._

_"Yes master?" they said at the same time, while Isabella visibly gulped. Isabella couldn't take her eyes off of Alec even if he was going to torture her in the way that any vampire can be tortured, by losing their senses. Jane I knew would get a tickle off of putting her in so much pain that she'd collapse to the floor._

_"Jane, I would like you to cause Ms. Swan some pain," I told her. Isabella just stood there, while Jane was glaring at her, and nothing happened. "Incredible," I breathed. "Alec, try cutting off her senses." Again, nothing happened, and there were gasps going around the room, and I was just standing there, to shocked to do anything. "Incredible…I can't read her, and the witch twins power doesn't work on her," I said._

_Isabella started to look away, and it seemed that she would be blushing so hard. I heard Marcus start to make his way to where Isabella, Alec, Jane, and I were. "Brother?" he asked, holding out his hand to me, while his eyes darted between Alec and Isabella. "Maybe she's a mental shield, and from the looks of the amount of scars she has, it looks like she knows how to fight," he continued. If I wasn't shocked before, then I am now. Marcus has never said this much since Didyme died. More gasps went around the room as Marcus smiled before giving Isabella a hug. "Mia figlia," he muttered, and of course everyone heard and gasped again. "My daughter," he muttered again, but this time in English. After he let go of Isabella, she fell on her ass, much to her embarrassment, and everyone looked at her some more._

_I grabbed Marcus's hand again and started to squeal like a little girl. "Okay, uhm, this will continue at a later time today, everyone but the elite guards and Ms. Swan are dismissed," I said while Isabella was being helped up by Marcus._

_"Thank you," Isabella told him, smiling some._

_"Oh, this is just great!" I squealed again, while looking between Alec, Marcus and Isabella. "Mia nipote," he muttered._

_"Uhm, not trying to be rude, but what the hell is going on?" she asked._

_"Yes, I think an explanation is in order," Caius agreed._

_Nobody would stop staring, and Isabella was getting frustrated. "Damnit, I'm not some shiny new toy, so you can all stop staring at me!" she yelled, shocking everyone and herself at the same time._

_"Feisty," I heard someone mutter. Isabella ignored that, while looking down, and finding interest in her neon pink converse._

_"Yes, feisty she is," I said. "Ms. Swan, would you please tell us of your story?" I asked her. Isabella gulped and nodded her head slightly before sitting back on the ground. "Would you like a chair?"_

_Isabella shook her head before saying, "No thank you. The ground is much more comfortable." I watched as she took a few deep breaths before telling us that we may want to sit down somewhere, and to her shock, we all sat down in front of her. "Well, I was changed around the time of the American Civil War by someone named Maria. I knew what she was as soon as her icy hands grabbed me and I saw her eyes. When I woke up from the transformation, she grabbed me by the hair and dragged me over to her commanding officer, someone called "The God of War," and his second in command, Peter," Isabella said, pausing when she heard us all gasp at the name "God of War." Isabella gathered her thoughts some more before she continued._

_"'Jasper, teach her everything you, Peter, and Charlotte know. One day she's going to be powerful beyond belief,' Maria said. I was just staring at her in shock, and very calmed. Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte did as they were told, and after about 100 battles, not only between the other newborns and I, but with the wars for territory, I gathered my multitude of scars, and during one of the battles, I couldn't take it anymore and I ran. Peter was on duty for making sure none of the newborns killed each other, so he saw me run, but I came to love him as an older brother, and me his little sister. My guess is, is that he didn't tell anyone that I escaped, because no one came after me, I wandered around for a few years, learning different languages, seeing different sights, before I came to your doorstep and asking to join the guard. Now I know everything there is to know about fighting, because of Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte, and that's my story," she told us._

_"Wait, you trained under Jasper Whitlock, the God of War?" Alec asked her. Isabella nodded her head before playing with her fingers. "Prove it then," Alec said._

_Isabella raised an eyebrow at him. "Who would be willing to fight me? I can take on multiple attackers, or just one. Ripping their limbs off or not?" she asked him._

_"Felix can fight you, and you can gladly rip his limbs off," Caius said._

_"Gladly huh?" Isabella asked mischievously. "May I take the robe off because it'd just be a waste if it ripped?" she asked us. We all nodded our heads and as Isabella took off the robe, I heard everyone gasp. I guess she forgot that she was wearing a blood red tank top, and that everyone would be able to see all of her scars. "Oh yeah, forgot about all those," Isabella muttered. "Which one of you is Felix?" she asked the 4 elite guards, while smirking._

_"I am," said a big burly figure with reddish hair._

_"This is going to be easy," Isabella muttered more to herself then anyone around her, but we all heard her anyways. Everybody gave Felix and Isabella some room to work with as she started to crouch down slowly. Felix did the same, and they started a deadly dance, circling each other and growling slightly. Isabella waited for him to make the first move, and he did. He came barreling at her, and Isabella sidestepped him while grabbing an arm and twisting it behind his back before pulling it off. All you could hear was the sound of metal being shredded. Isabella threw his arm to Jane, before Felix came barreling at her again. This time I watched, completely mystified as she punched him while kicking out his legs and grabbing those in the same manner as his arm, and twisted them off and threw them in opposite sides of the room. He couldn't move anymore unless he dragged himself on one arm, and he did, but Isabella stepped on him and pulled that arm off. "Must I rip off his head too?" she asked us, and we were all shocked._

_"That won't be necessary," Marcus told her, which caused her to pout. "Although you can help us fuse him back together."_

_"Okay, fast and easy, or slow and painful?" Isabella asked._

_"There are two different ways?" Jane asked her. Isabella nodded her head before grabbing an arm and holding it into place before slowly licking around the tear._

_"Fast and easy," she said, after she did that while crinkling her nose. Isabella grabbed his other arm and just held it there, waiting for the skin to slowly fuse together. "And slow and painful," she muttered darkly. "I am not going to lick his legs back to his body, someone else can do that or let him suffer greatly," she said to everyone._

_Everyone heard faint chuckling from Demetri who was standing next to Alec, and Isabella watched and sent him a glare as his shoulders stopped shaking. Isabella looked away again, and I heard him mutter something like, "dude, she's your dream girl," to Alec, but it looked like Isabella really didn't care. He spoke up again, this time louder than before. "How did you do that in under a minute?" he asked her._

_"I'd say talent, but it's mainly because other than Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper, I was the best fighter. Almost took out the bitch that stopped me, but Peter and Charlotte calmed me down," Isabella told him._

_"Wow," he muttered, along with everyone else._

_Isabella chuckled darkly before putting her robe back on. "Is there anything else you need me to demonstrate?" she asked._

_My brothers and I had a quick conversation before I spoke up saying, "Jane, go get Isabella another robe, a red one if you will." Then I turned to Isabella and said, "Nothing else to demonstrate, but you will be part of the elite guard and work with Alec and Demetri on making your shield expand, and you will teach them what you know about fighting, so that they can do what you just did."_

_Isabella bowed her head respectfully and said, "Yes master," as Jane came back in with a red robe, and smiling._

_"Here you go Isabella," she said sweetly, handing her the robe while giving her a beautiful smile._

_"Uhm…thanks?" Isabella asked, sounding slightly scared while everyone else was staring in shock._

_"What? I'm finally excited that I'm not the only girl in the elite guard, and I can finally have a friend that's not scared of me," Jane explained pouting slightly._

_Isabella gathered her in a hug before saying things that no one expected her to say, such as telling her that she'd be the first friend she had since Peter and Charlotte. Jane hugged her back tightly before they let go of each other. "So…uhm…can I ask a question?" Isabella asked us._

_"Yes__Mia figlia," Marcus told her._

_"Why are you calling me that?" Isabella asked slightly rudely. "Sorry, didn't mean for that to be rude."_

_"No matter. Now, you know how I can see the bonds that people have with other people correct?" At her nod he continued. "Well, I can sense your bonds very well, and the bond that we share is father daughter, while the bond that you share with Aro and Caius are more uncle niece. Jane is your sister while Felix and Demetri are your brothers, and so on like that."_

_"Weird, but okay," Isabella said, and I could tell that she was slightly wondering why he didn't mention Alec, but was too shy to bring it up._

_"Jane, will you take Isabella to her new room? The one between yours and Alec's?" I asked her. I turned to me and said, "All of your stuff has already been moved into your new room. Then come back here tomorrow for there shall be a mission."_

_"Yes master," Jane and Isabella said at the same time. She linked her arm with Isabella's and they started to skip out of the room while singing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." Those of us in the throne room were laughing, while the people in the halls were giving them weird looks. _

_End Flashback._

The next day, we had to give Isabella, Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri a mission to find Isabella's old friends from the Southern Wars, and they did that easily enough and when the Cullens stepped into the throne room, to say I was shocked would be a lie because I was utterly flabbergasted. When my guards walked in with Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper, and I saw Jasper's eyes, I understood.

_Flashback:_

_"Now that we have our guards and the three people that we need here, I shall explain," I said, in a very chirpy voice. I saw Isabella nudge Jane and she followed her line of sight before growling lowly at Edward who was glaring at Isabella. I heard Jane's growl and followed their line of sight before saying, "Oh, yes, Edward, don't bother trying to read Ms. Isabella's mind. She's blank to me, and my guess is that she's blank to you as well. So stop glaring at her." I saw Isabella smirk, before she went back to looking at her shoes, which I must say were gorgeous red peep toe pumps. I went on explaining what was needed from Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper, and surprise, surprise, they all decided to help us fight Maria._

_"So, when shall we teach the rest of the guard?" Peter asked bluntly. Isabella stared at him in shock and he just shrugged his shoulders at me._

_"Now if you would like," Marcus said. _

_Jasper took order then, "It would be best if you all got something more…comfortable to work in. Bella, I assume you know what to wear?" she nodded her head before she grabbed Jane's hand and ran to I'm assuming Jane's room._

_End Flashback._

Watching Isabella fighting with her brothers and sister was an amazing sight, and after she beat all three of them, she was playful about the whole thing. I was shocked as well because she could easily surpass Demetri's skill level of fighting, and that is saying a lot because he's the best on the guard that we have. Even Demetri couldn't beat Jasper when they were practicing, and yet Isabella beat three very ornately trained people at one time. Isabella may just be promoted to where she leads the missions that she goes on. I must speak to her about it after this thing with Maria and her newborn army.

The plane ride to Texas was horrifying. Not only did we hit turbulence, but there was a random bout of thunder before it openly rained. I called Alec's phone, and waited as patiently as I could for him to answer.

_Flashback:_

_Hello?" Alec said. _

"_Am I on speaker?" I asked him._

"_Yeah, you're on speaker," Alec told me._

_"Good. What the hell just happened?" I asked._

_"A family reunion of sorts and Isabella getting super pissed," Jane said._

_"That was me?" Isabella asked, sounding shocked, and slightly scared._

_"What do you mean a family reunion?" Marcus asked, taking my phone from me._

_"Apparently Jasper and Isabella are blood related brother and sister," Felix said, and Marcus started chuckling._

_"Ah, so they've finally figured it out?" Marcus said._

_"You're telling us that you knew we were related and the thought to tell us hadn't crossed your mind?" Isabella growled out, as the plane went into turbulence._

_"I knew yes, the thought did cross my mind, but you two had to figure it out for yourself or else you wouldn't have believed me. Now can you stop growling at me?" Marcus told us._

_"Sorry," she muttered while her anger slowly left and the ride evened out._

_End Flashback._

When we landed the plane what happened next was shocking. Apparently Isabella knew that Maria didn't have any body that would be able to block out any of the powers that we have because she asked Alec to take away their senses except for sight, and then she proceeded to rip Maria a new one slowly tearing her apart. It was fascinating, and the amount of anger that she had when she was doing that had to have been from years of hatred.

_Flashback:_

_For two hours, we took out newborn-by-newborn, occasionally teaming up, or just taking them down one by one, but the job got done. When it was done, everyone slightly steered clear of Isabella. She calmed her breathing and the sky cleared some, and Jasper came up and hugged Isabella. "Well, that certainly was not my lil sis, but damn. Who taught you to be so menacing?" he asked her._

_"Not sure. Must come naturally with being a vampire," Isabella told him. "Or maybe it's the 'demonized bitch' in me," Isabella said laughing, as the sun came out. She turned to face the guard, the Cullens, Peter, Charlotte, the wives, and my brothers and myself. Everyone looked scared as hell, and Isabella couldn't help it, she just laughed. "What?" she asked innocently._

_"That…was…hot," Alec muttered before looking down._

_"That it? Cause you all look like you want to say something," Isabella said._

_"How much anger did you have held against her? That was one of the most amazing things ever. At least now we know not to get on your mad side. That was scary," I asked._

_Isabella bowed her head, trying not to laugh. "Let's just say a lot of anger. But I feel so much lighter now," she said. "Jasper, shall we go to the grave yard? So you can say good bye to mother and father?" Isabella turned, asking him. He nodded his head, and she grabbed his hand before sprinting off to find the church._

_End Flashback._

When we were waiting for Isabella to come back to the plane, she was so much lighter, but everyone steered clear of her, and was muttering to their neighbors and taking not so subtle glances at Isabella and it was pissing her off. Ooh goody, another show today. This ought to be good. When she shouted at them to stop, everyone did, no doubt that when we get back to the castle, they're going to start up again.

But surprisingly, nobody talked about it when we got back to the castle. Instead, we heard Isabella shouting, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU CREEP!" When a multitude of people rushed towards Isabella's room, I was pissed. Edward Cullen was trying to rape my niece. I saw Alec numbing his senses and I got Felix and Demetri to get him off of Isabella and had them follow me. Before I left, I saw, Peter, Jasper, and Marcus all run towards Isabella, and get bounced back. Under extremely different circumstances, that'd be humorous to see, but with Edward Cullen attacking my niece, my brother's daughter, I'm starting to think that this vermin shouldn't live. Not only that, but he attempted to, and FAILED to get me to let him join the guard.

For the next week, Alec and Isabella stayed in her room, the only people that were allowed to go where Jane and Marcus if they were bringing them their dinner. Occasionally, Peter, Charlotte, or Jasper would wander back towards Isabella's room and are allowed to stay but it's mainly only for a few minutes. One day though, after Carlisle and Esme gave the okay to do whatever Isabella pleases to Edward, a few of us decided to go tell her. When we got there, we were about to interrupt something, and I couldn't resist.

Jane knocked on the door, and we all heard Isabella huff angrily, while Alec chuckled. "Who is it?" he called calmly. Jane rattled off our names while Isabella muttered darkly, telling us to come in.

When we entered, Isabella and Alec were leaning in towards each other as if they were about to kiss.

_Flashback:_

_"I hope we weren't interrupting anything," I said, laughing some._

_"Oh, nothing at all," Isabella said sarcastically, while muttering 'pompous ass' under her breath. I just pretended not to hear her. "So? Why so many serious faces?" she asked, after Alec stopped chuckling._

_"We came to see what you want to do with Edward. Carlisle and Esme already agree that whatever you think would be fine seeing as they didn't raise the person that he has become," Jasper told them._

_"I've got an idea as to what would be good for him and his…attitude problem. Shall we meet in the throne room in an hour?" Isabella asked. We all nodded our heads calmly, while Jane had the hint of a smirk at her lips. "Jane, stay in here please so Alec can go get ready without having to worry too much about me," Isabella asked her._

_"Of course. Alec, get out," Jane said super calmly. Once we were all outside, we just stood there, waiting for them to talk. "So what did we barge in on?" Jane asked when she thought that all the guys were out of earshot._

_"Well, we were about to kiss, and he told me that he loved me, and vice versa," Isabella said, nonchalantly almost, while Jane squealed loudly. "DAMNIT JANE! STOP SQUEALING!" she yelled, which caused them both to laugh, and all of us guys to raise our eyebrows at Alec who looked almost embarrassed. We heard the girls sober down a little bit for unknown reasons. "Uhm Jane?" Isabella asked, sounding hesitant._

_"Yes, milady?" she asked, most likely mock bowing, as she does all the time when she uses that phrase._

_"Do you think that you could maybe…. search my closet to make sure that there's no one in it?" I heard Isabella ask._

_Us guys took one long look at each other before we all took off running looking for Edward._

_End Flashback._

Of course, Isabella's plan for getting rid of Edward was ingenious. She may just have to make all of the plans for execution of the vampires that need it. Maybe if we could get our hands on the Romanians…no, I don't think that that will work out too well. But anyways, back to the main point. When she got Edward to confess to how many times he's forced himself on someone or got someone to sleep with him against their will, or in the case of Alice Cullen, just because, everyone was shocked. Miss Isabella was furious because Jasper was heartbroken over someone that didn't love him.

But one of the most shocking things that have happened since Isabella got promoted was that Jane found her soul mate in Isabella's brother, Jasper, who is also known as 'The God of War' and is completely scary. The other shocking part about the changes made, is that Jane is actually sensitive now that she's met Jasper. She even accepted Felix's apology, and then the only reason why Felix even apologized is because Isabella threatened him. And no one has been able to do that before.

"She's a remarkable woman. I wonder if she'd be able to get through Caius' black heart," I muttered to my brothers who were all sitting in our thrones.

"Yes, and what's even more remarkable, is that she's starting to warm her way into my heart as it is," Caius muttered right back, causing us to stare at him in shock. No one but Athenodora, his mate, has been able to do that to him, and even then he's rude to her half of the time.

I felt Marcus touch my hand, and I let his thoughts invade me. _The bond between them is going to be that of best friends/or siblings. I have a feeling that Isabella is going to change us for the better._ I glanced at him quickly, to see him smiling, an actual genuine smile.

"I agree with you brother. But what do we do now?" I asked them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay I know that it's been a few days, but about a week ago was my 15****th**** birthday…so yayz for me **** I wanted to write yesterday, but I was in bed sleeping just about the whole day, which was fine with me cause I was dog tired. I would like to say thank you to all of my dedicated readers, and to anyone that reads this story really, but I would like to say one thing quickly. Aro's point of view won't happen all that often. Maybe every 5 or so chapters, and maybe not even for the whole chapter like the last one. Oh, and another thing; to those of you that have read my other story, "The Royal Treatment" Chapter 26 is in the process of being written, but I've kind of lost my train of thought on what I have already. **

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor the characters, (but I severely wish I did. Oh the many things that I would do to them)

Chapter 8: The Rise of Power

POV: Bella

Watching Jane and Jasper together is one of the most magical things that could ever happen to anyone. The tenderness and care that Jasper gives off when he's around Jane, and the carefree spirit and joyful quality that Jane has about her now is a very welcome change to everyone in the castle. She's more joking and less bitchy, even though she does still have her bitchy days. And, the whole shocking thing about that situation, is that it all happened in about two days.

Yesterday, Peter, Charlotte, and the Cullens that were left decided to go home for a while before they move on to somewhere else, or decide to visit us at the castle. Now, life in the castle is different. Jasper and Jane share a room, and while to most couples, that's moving way too fast, to them its not because it feels right, and for vampires, that's mainly all that we ever go on, our feelings. Alec and I are thinking about sharing a room, but we can't decide on whose room to share. I say his, but he says mine (he says that he likes the color scheme), but since my room is next to Jane and Jaspers, I don't ever want to hear them getting it on, and they have already, and I would make an escape to Alec's room and I think that he's finally starting to see that we should share his room.

Every time that we go to the throne room to get debriefed on a mission, or to help in an execution, Aro and Marcus stare at me in wonder, and it's slightly terrifyingly creepy, and Caius looks like he always does, but when he glances at me, he smiles some, which is creepy in its own right, but a nice change. Hell, anytime that Caius smiles at anyone, it's a nice change. Nobody but the brothers understands why he does that, but they don't explain anything. Everyone says that it's because of me, but I don't see how. Alec tells me that it's because I've brought life into people that never knew that they were missing something, but I just scoff at the idea and just don't think about it. But all that happened before I fainted, and now I'm just a conundrum to the vampire race.

Okay, so I didn't _faint_ per say, I just over exerted myself and fell into a state of unconscious for about 5 minutes while working on my shield. You see, Jane's power only works with one person at a time, but I had an idea, that if someone was in my bubble of shielding away from _me_ that Jane could get through it and it would cause those who are on the inside of the shield undiluted and painfully accurate pain, to all parties in the shield instead of just one individual person. It worked, but I "fainted" as Aro, Marcus, and Caius say, much to the agreement of everyone else that was in the training room with us. But when I woke up, I had this buzzing noise in my ear that sounded like Jane.

"Bella? Bella! BELLA!" Jane shouted in my ear, shaking my shoulders at the same time.

I opened my eyes some and looked into the shocked and worried faces of Jasper, Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. "What? Why am I on the ground? What the hell Jane, stop shaking me, I'm perfectly fine!" I snapped.

"Babe, your eyes are brown," Alec told me, just gazing into my eyes.

"What do you mean my eyes are brown? I don't want brown eyes. I want my red eyes back!" I screamed. When I was human, I had brown eyes, and I hated them, but I came out of the thoughts of my mind when I heard shocked gasps coming from those around me. "Now what?" I asked, in a grumpy mood.

"Your eyes are red now Izbell," Jasper drawled out. "But there's something different about them, it's like they sparkle more then they did, like they have an underlying sense of power, of wisdom, and mischief," he continued.

"When haven't they had an underlying sense of mischief?" I asked him, slightly put off. "Know what? Don't answer that. What I _do_ want an answer to, is how the hell my eyes turned brown. I think that that's the mystery?" I asked them, before I thumped back to the ground. I heard Alec and Jasper chuckling at me before I stuck my tongue out at them. "Jasper, you always did have the prettiest grey eyes when you were human, I miss them," I said randomly, while everyone was stuck in their own thoughts.

"Oh," Jane said mystified. "She's right, grey eyes are really pretty on you Jasper. Maybe it's a power," she said thoughtfully.

"A power? Of what? Changing peoples eye color?" I asked disbelievingly. I wonder what Jasper would look like with red hair…and BOOBS! Then I heard loud laughter coming from everyone, and growling coming from Jasper. "Oh, what now?" I whined, snapping my eyes open…to see a female looking version of Jasper with red hair. "Oh my. Uhm, did anyone get any pictures?" I asked meekly.

"Maybe she can change appearances?" Caius asked through his own laughter.

"Or maybe she's a shape shifter of some sort," Aro mused.

"Oh boy," Alec muttered in my hair before picking me up. "I'm going to take Isabella to her room to rest some so she doesn't do any more damage to Jasper…or anyone else," Alec told Marcus before he turned on his heel with me cradled against his chest and walked out the door. After walking for about 5 minutes, Alec opened the door to his room, while I looked at him like he lost his mind.

"My room?" I asked him, giggling.

"Well, our room but I didn't want to say that in front of an already enraged Jasper," Alec told me, smiling ever so sweetly before letting my feet hit the ground. When I started to sway on my feet, he grabbed a hold of my waist and started to lead me towards the bed. "Whoa, c'mon, lets lye down," he told me before setting me on the bed and climbing on behind me. And that's all we did. We just lay there, cuddling with each other while I got my 'strength' back. I do want to know why I collapsed. Maybe it's because I have the mental shield for a reason, for it to protect me and anyone under it, and not cause harm to anyone that I put under its protection.

"So, this is our room now?" I asked, smirking at him.

"If you want it to be, you were kind of right when you said that it would be better if we share my room instead of yours because of the whole…sensitive hearing thing," Alec told me, placing kisses all over the top of my head. "But, I do love the color scheme of it," he told me, pouting.

"Maybe we could talk to Aro, Caius, and Father about it," I told him, thinking that if they let us make our room…more…us, then we could paint it the same red color that my old room is. "They should let us make our room more…us, and I do love the color of my old room," I told him, elaborating on my previous statement because it confused him.

"Really? So, you'll move in with me?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes, because seeing you as happy as you are now, it's definitely worth it," I told him, smiling up at him softly. He smiled back at me and pecked me on the lips. We haven't had sex yet but we're perfectly content the way we are right now, but I do know that when we do, it's going to be perfect.

"So…uhm, I have a question for you," Alec told me, kind of hesitantly.

"Shoot," I told him.

"Would you like to go out on a 'date' with me?" he asked me, putting air quotes around the word date.

"I would love to," I said, smiling brightly at him.

"Great, uhm, I'll go tell Jane what we're doing so she can help you get ready. It's going to be a surprise so don't try to get anything out of her because she won't tell you," Alec told me before flitting out of the room, leaving me pouting. I hate surprises.

POV: Alec

After telling Bella that our 'date' was a surprise for her, I went to go find Jane, knowing that Bella's face was in her adorable pout. I know that she hates surprises, but she's going to love this one, I just know it.

I found Jane, still in the training room, working on her fighting skills with Jasper. "Jane, I need your help with something," I told her, grabbing her attention away from her fight and causing Jasper to pin her. "Sorry, but I need your help," I said, when she sent a glare at me.

"Fine, fine, what is it?" she asked me, curiously.

"Well, I want to take Bella out on a date, but I want to surprise her with it, and I know that she hates surprises, but I know that she's going to love this one," I said, when I caught the looks on both of their faces.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, causing me to smile in a dazed way. "You better not be asking my little sister to marry you," he growled out.

"What? Oh, no, I'm not planning on that yet, but I would like to when it's the perfect moment," I said, then pulled out a couple pieces of paper and showed them to Jasper and Jane, who both had giant smiles on their faces. Then I told them about my whole plans for the date, and the smiles on all of our faces got brighter and brighter.

"You're right, she is going to love it," Jasper told me, clapping me on the back before walking out of the room.

"So, how do you want her to dress?" Jane asked me. I shot her a look, and a look of understanding passed over her face. "OH, okay, don't worry, she's going to look lovely. I'll have her ready in 2 hours," she said before she walked out of the room and towards mine and Bella's room.

POV: Jane

I was in the training room, with Jasper and we were working on my fighting, because Jasper told me that I rely on my power too much, and I realized that he was right.

"Jane, I need your help with something," Alec said bursting into the room, causing me to lose my concentration and for Jasper to pin me down. I shot Alec a glare, but he didn't seem too phased by it because all he said was, "Sorry, but I need your help."

Fine, fine, what is it?" I asked him, curiously.

"Well, I want to take Bella out on a date, but I want to surprise her with it, and I know that she hates surprises, but I know that she's going to love this one," Alec said, when he caught the looks on both mine and Jaspers faces.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, causing Alec to smile in a dazed way. "You better not be asking my little sister to marry you," he growled out.

"What? Oh, no, I'm not planning on that yet, but I would like to when it's the perfect moment," Alec said, then proceeded to pull out a couple pieces of paper and showed them to Jasper and I and even I could tell that we both had giant smiles on our faces. Then Alec told us about his whole plans for the date, and the smiles on all of our faces got brighter and brighter.

"You're right, she is going to love it," Jasper told him, clapping him on the back before walking out of the room.

"So, how do you want her to dress?" I asked him. He shot me a look, and a look of understanding passed over my face. "OH, okay, don't worry, she's going to look lovely. I'll have her ready in 2 hours," I told him before I walked out of the room and towards Alec and Bella's room.

When I got there, I was smirking at Bella before I pulled her into her old room, because that's where all of her clothes and make up were still at. "So, you are going to go get a shower while I find the perfect outfit for you," I told her, shoving her into the bathroom.

"Hey, don't shove, it's not nice," she yelled in shock, obviously not expecting me to shove her into the room like I did.

"Whatever just get a shower," I yelled at her through the door. I went into her closet and was shocked at what I smelt. I tried to ignore it and I went to the back of her closet and got her some boy shorts and a bra before I found a nice pair of ripped skinny jeans and a white cami. I brought them out and laid them on the bed before I went back in the closet and the smell that was just there was now gone. What the hell? Again, I pushed the thoughts away from my mind and was looking at all of Bella's button down tops and seeing what shoes they would go great with. When I found the perfect matching pair, I squealed in delight. It was a flannel plaid trucker shirt, why Bella would have it, I'm not so sure, but she also had plaid wedges, and it went great together. I grabbed those and brought them and threw them on the bed with the rest of Bella's clothes. I go and plug in a curling iron and turn it on so it's hot and ready, and I plug in a hair dryer, and get her make up ready for what I'm going to use. I heard the water turn off and I grabbed Bella's robe and her bra and panties and held them inside the door for Bella to grab.

"Thanks," she said, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Yup, now hurry up so I can get you ready," I said smiling brightly at her through the door, even though she couldn't see me.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow, I know, almost a year since I last updated this story but that's because my mother is too lazy to get me a new Microsoft Package so I can use word on my laptop again. Alas, for now I am reduced to using Google Doc and then getting on my moms desktop and retyping the whole thing. I would like to say that I hate chapters that are just authors notes, so if you actually read this, you will know that I do not update authors notes. If anything then it will be a short, 1 to 2 page teaser of the next chapter. That is all I have to say on that matter, and now onto chapter 9 of The Rise of Power.

**POV: Jane**

After I got Bella all dolled up for the special date that Alec got her to agree on (even with it being a surprise for her_, and her and Alec both left, I confided in my mate.

"Jasper what do I do? She was supposed to be dead for millennia, and now I'm smelling her scent on Bella's things. I'm so confused, Bella wouldn't be her would she?" I cried out, my eyes filling with venom tears that I would never be able to cry.

"Well for right now, how about we just leave it alone. You could have seen something that reminded you of whomever this person is and smelt her scent through a memory. If it happens again then you and I can go talk to the brothers and get their opinions on it. Who knows, it might be another of Bella's powers that are slowly coming in," Jasper said smartly, causing me to beam up at him. I knew there was some reason that I loved him. Sending him my emotions cause him to smile back and quickly peck me on the forehead. "Now, lets get back to your training. This time if there is a distraction, work it to your advantage, okay?"

"Got it, but how am I supposed to work it to my advantage if it's a distraction?" I asked him.

"You think of something," he reminded me. "Now, get into position."

"Yes Major," I replied, saluting sarcastically, before getting on with the show of learning how to fight better without my power.

POV: ALEC

When I saw Bella after Jane was done, I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping and my eyes to get wide.

"You look beautiful," I tell her, taking in her ripped skinny jeans and her trucker flannel over a white tank top. I reached for her hand and when she placed hers in mine, I bent over and kissed her knuckles, smiling at her.

"You look pretty well yourself," Bella told me, letting her eyes roam over me. I wasn't wearing anything too fancy, just some dark blue jeans and a white button down with my usual, original converses. "So, can I know where we are going jut yet?" Bella asked me, pouting slightly.

"As tempting as it is to just tell you, my dear Isabella, I shall not do so for it shall ruin the surprise."

"But _Alec_, I don't like surprises!" Bella whined.

"Trust me?" I asked her, before guiding her out of the room that Jane got her ready in and leading her out towards the main hall so I can get the keys needed for our mode of transportation, (meant to be a surprise as well).

"I do trust you, it's just the unknown that I don't trust…and other women. Have you seen how hot you are tonight, Alec?" Bella asked me.

"I have, and if I look anything like you, then you will have to be fighting off anyone that gets near me, like I will have to do for you," I responded, not arrogantly…just very confident.

"Don't let Jasper or my father hear you say that," she giggled beautifully, while turning her head to look up at me.

"Too late for that, Isabella," I heard Marcus say from behind us, causing me to gulp audibly.

"Hi daddy," Bella said sweetly, getting a soft chuckle from him. "You mustn't be too hard on Alec, I think he was distracted."

"And pray tell Alec, what would you have been distracted by?" Marcus asked me, one bushy eyebrow raised.

"On how beautiful Isabella looks, not only today but everyday as well for on a daily basis I am always thinking and daydreaming about my beautiful mate," I responded, hoping not to sound stalkerish.

"Aah, young love," Aro sighed as he glided past, sounding as high as a kite, or as if he is swimming with the birds, and flying with the fish. If only we could get high…

"I'll let that one slide this time Alec, now take my daughter on this date you have planned," Marcus told me, giving me a pat on the back as he walked away, after Aro.

"Odd, anyways, before we run into anymore oddities, shall we be on our way?"

Yes, that was quite odd wasn't it?" Bella asked before she grabbed my hand in hers and entwined our fingers squeezing slightly. "So, is there a reason that I am dressed this way?" she asked me, looked at me with her eyes all innocent like. As if…

"There is, but you are just going to have to wait on finding out what it is…unless of course you can guess what it is," I told her, smiling mischievously. I grabbed the keys to my ford gt super car and led the way to the Volturi's parking garage. Once we got to my floor of the garage, I helped Bella into the passenger seat of the car, being a gentleman and all that.

"Alec, I don't like guessing games or surprises. You know that…or at least you should know that. This is torture," she said, starting off strongly, and then leading into a mumble.

"How about I give you a hint?" I asked her as I started the care, letting it purr beautifully for a bout a minute before I put it into gear and took off out of the garage.

That would make it incredibly easier to guess, so what's the hint?" Bella asked, smiling brightly at the prospect of getting to know something about her surprise.

"What's your favorite Shakespearean play? Other than Hamlet?" I asked her…letting her mull over all of the plays that Shakespeare wrote…even the ones that are lost today.

"I don't see how my love of Shakespeare is tied in with how I am dressed dear," Bella told me, putting her hand on top of mine on the gearshift.

"You will find out when we get there so don't you worry your pretty little head about it, alright?" I asked her, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I guess so. How was guard duty today?" She asked me, changing the topic all together.

"It was okay until I heard Jane start screaming your name when you fainted, and then I was so worried about you that I didn't know what to do, or what had happened. You scared me today, I think that is why we are allowed to go out tonight," I told her, squeezing her hand when she tried to protest fainting. Instead she just turned on the radio and laid her head on my shoulder the best she could in the car.

When she started to lightly hum along with one of the songs that came on, I got curious and asked her what the song was. "It's 'If I die young' by the Band Perry, I enjoy their music occasionally."

"It's good, and I like it and can see how you enjoy it," I told her, pulling into the lot for the theatre that we are going to.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked me very enthusiastically –jumping up and down in her seat- before turning to look out the window and getting confused. "I still don't understand," she said, her bouncing slowing. "It's a theatre," I told her, and I didn't expect to get hit by her so hard, or fast. Not only that but the glare she sent my way would have made me shit myself if I wasn't a vampire. Her glares could make the toughest people (the God of War) scared quickly.

"I get that it's a theatre smart ass," Bella hissed at me, scaring me even more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out as if you didn't know that baby," I said in a small, almost non-existent voice, afraid of her reactions.

"Me too, I don't know why I hit you," she said pouting that cute pout of hers that could get me to do anything that she wanted (no matter the trouble that I got into for it) I gave her a quick kiss before getting out of the car and making my way to her side and opening the door before she could even get the chance, which caused her to pout again because I know that she doesn't like always having doors opened for her, it's just not her. "Why do you insist on doing that?" she asked me.

I pretended to not know what she was talking about. "Do what?"

"You know exactly what, Alec," she sighed before smiling slightly and laying her head on my shoulder.

"That's why I do it, you fight on the outside, but on the inside you enjoy it," I told her squeezing her hand lightly and kissing the top of her head, smiling slightly as she tried to rebuke the statement no matter how true both her and I knew it to be.

"You don't fight fair," she said, and I could hear the pout in her voice, which made me chuckle.

"All is fair in love and war, baby," I responded, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me.


End file.
